Assassin's Creed: Justice War
by ArkonWinfel
Summary: Abstergo Files: Subject 18 has infiltrated the "Junior Justice League" and is preparing to wage war against Juno. Suggest supporting fight against Instruments of the First Will.
1. Chapter 1, Investigations

Chapter 1: Investigations

**Note:**

**Update Timeline list will be periodically updated on Chapter 1 and the most recent chapter will always be up to date.**

**All sections that take place in Vlatava are translated from the Vlatavan dialect into English; any conversations where two languages are being used, the non-English language will be in _ITALICS TO SHOW TRANSLATION._**

* * *

><p><strong>Abstergo: Rome<strong>

**May 1, Thursday, 2014, 03:00**

Three men, clad in dark uniforms, stood within the foyer of Abstergo: Rome. It was late, yet VERY early, so the three armed guards were weary, and had been waiting for their shift to end. The next early morning shift was late, as usual.

"Well, I'm going to the john, our shifts over, so we can't be blamed." Said one of the guards.

"Fine, just be quick. We're all supposed to be here when the next shift arrives, and we could get fired if we're not." Responded the shift manager.

"Yeah, yeah. Sue me." Retorted the weak-bladdered guard as he climbed the stair to go to the bathroom. When he arrived, he saw a hand, surrounded by a pool of blood protruding from beneath one of the stalls. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself, drawing his handgun. He heard the handicap stall toilet flush and kicked the door open, only to be greeted with the entirety of the next shift dying in their own blood. The power failed throughout the building.

He heard the sink activate behind him. He whipped around, seeing a white, faceless mannequin clad in a white hooded trench coat. But that wasn't the scary part. It was that its face was splattered in blood, and its sleeve had a long knife protruding from it, dripping with blood. Before he knew it, a dark gray smoke filled the room, and his gun was ripped from his hand.

When the smoke cleared, the man was on the floor. Dead. Lacerations showcased on his neck and bullet holes in his head.

The other two guards jumped when they heard the gunshots. They instinctively reached for their own handguns, only to find they were missing. Turning on their flashlights and looking up the stairs, they saw the same mannequin that was displayed in the lobby, but it was clothed in a hoodie, and had their pistols trained on them.

"Shit."

_"__JUNO!"_ suddenly resonated throughout the walls. Turning around, the two, now literally scared shitless, guards saw gray smoke take on the form of a man, or at least the torso of one. It had a detached expression, a red chest, and a flowing white cape which dissolved into the shadows of the night. Its eyes glowed a blood crimson.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**May 1, 20:00**

Batman gathered the Team into the Mission Room of The Cave, "As you know, Abstergo Industries in Rome was attacked overnight. The attack was devastating: every guard on duty was killed, all electronic devices were destroyed, but no other traces indicating a perpetrator were left. Whoever did this was professional. The only traces left were the multitude of dead bodies and blood messages."

Batman loaded the images onto the holographic projectors. The images were of poor quality and on an intensive amount of magnification. "These pictures were taken from a building over a block away through a window. Abstergo has the legal right to deny anybody access, even the UN, but the League and The Team are independent. Robin, Artemis, Nightwing, and Batgirl will be sent in to fully investigate any possible traces, seeing as Abstergo has denied the League a presence. Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Red Arrow: you are to provide backup if needed. If you are discovered, the League will deny knowledge of the operation."

Red Tornado spoke up, "If there is any illegal activity, report it to the League as soon as possible. This will allow us to determine whether a full search is necessary. Bring all data, encrypted or otherwise, to Batman for decryption and filing. It is of the upmost importance that you stay hidden during this mission, but satellites show that no power is flowing in the area, making cameras and security systems inoperable. Load up and prepare to deploy, Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Abstergo: Rome<strong>

**May 2, Tuesday, 2014, 1:34**

The Bioship slowed to a hover just over Abstergo, invisible to the naked eye, letting the team of four heroes drop onto the roof in silence. Nightwing motioned for the Team leave with the ship as the three members of the Bat-Family and Artemis went inside. Artemis and Nigtwing took point, having both experience and a good long-range weapon to take down threats with. Robin and Batgirl trailed behind, covering for any security that may have been missed.

After five more floors of grueling patience, a few arrows, and a lot of hacking later was when the automatic weapon fire broke loose. The team of four jumped behind whatever cover there was, readying their respective weapons before realizing the gunfire was coming from the floors below. Directly below them, in fact. The team ran to the glass elevator, having downloaded as much useful information from the devices on the top six of eight levels. Through the glass door, the four saw a large, open warehouse-type area with a multitude of glass cubicles. Within the area, there was a group of four hooded men firing upon the near army of Abstergo guards. They were winning.

"What is happening? This is a damn research facility, why is somebody attacking it?" Asked Nightwing.

"Don't know, but we shouldn't stay to find out, let's just keep going with our mission, and then-WATCH OUT!" Screamed Artemis, seeing another team of hooded men come through the door and aim their guns at them. She released an arrow through the first assailant's arm, knocking his gun loose in the process. The Bats weren't far behind with releasing a barrage of Batarangs…and wing-dings. They took the brief respite to duck behind the little cover that their was.

As it so happened, The attackers had whipped out military batons in the time that the heroes took to recover. "Finally…" said Robin.

"…something we can fight." Batgirl finished. The three members of the bat family ran from behind their cover at the three remaining attackers, releasing their staffs and batons to their full length. The three went immediately on the attack, but quickly found that the men and woman were able to block, barely, each blow that the heroes dealt. They were obviously very good at this, trained for more than a lifetime to be able to hold off the Bats.

The apparent leader of the Assassins was not pleased. Problem 1, Abstergo was putting up a lot of resistance; problem 2, these tights-wearing freaks were able to hold off his team. He blocked a blow from the oldest of the young team and threw his fist into the mans face, "I don't want to fight!" He said in broken english, dropping a smoke grenade at his feet, "We just need to get into the room behind you, and you can leave like none of this happened." The smoke slowly dispersed, slower than the leader anticipated.

And Nightwing wasn't in the mood to let these guys go. They were too good not to be questioned, so he ducked as an arrow soared where his head just was and into the leaders shoulder. He raised himself back up and slammed his escrima stick into the mans head, knocking him out cold. He then reached back and swung his arm out in an arc, releasing two wing-dings. They hit the last two squarely in the hands, letting the Robin and Batgirl finish them off.

"I think this warrants bringing them to Batman," Batgirl started, reaching to the side that was struck by the baton, "they managed to get the best on us, so either they're really good or we're really rusty."

"Agreed, Batman sees this. Seize anything they have on them and bring them to the Bioship," he told Robin and Artemis, "Batgirl and I will search the rest of the building."

"Got it, good luck." Said Robin, disappearing as the smoke finally created a solid cloud around them.

"Well, Dick, let's go fetch some more data." Batgirl ordered, running to the stairs and picking up any loose Batarangs or bullet casings and stashing them for later inspection. "We only have a bit longer before our window closes."

"Hey, I'm the ranking member here Babs, I should be saying what to do," He said, following his girlfriend. "Besides, we need to find out what those machines in those cubicles are."

"I would normally agree, but then you'd be on the couch. And go take some pictures and map them out with the tech Cyborg gave you. I'm searching the basement, that room takes up at least the last two main floors."

"Fine, but you owe me now."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**May 3, 13:56**

It had taken the entirety of the League over a day to analyze all the data collected by the Team. The muscle of the League had taken the four assailants to the Batcave for questioning, but they had remained quiet.

"Good work, Alpha," Started Batman, "But now we realize that Abstergo is practically immune with the connections they have in the economy and politics. Taking down Abstergo would throw the entire world into chaos. They own the majority of the world economy through proxy companies of all sorts. However, the leaders of Abstergo can be traced by this symbol," The Templar Cross showed on the monitors, "they all appear to be members of a revived Knights Templar."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, just saying I do not own DC Comics, Young Justice, or Assassin's Creed…If I did, I would have some great ideas for a Watch DogsAssassins Creed game that I can't seem to get onto paper, but don't have the money to make a game.**

**I will try and get one update per week out, but no promises.**

**A few changes to continuity will be made here:**

**-THE ASSASSINS AND TEMPLARS ARE STILL SHADOW ORGANIZATIONS, OH MY**

**-THE ANIMUS IS NOT ILLEGAL, IF USING OWN DNA, IF USING OTHERS, IT IS. CLONING IS ALSO ILLEGAL**

**-STRICT GUN LAWS, a bitch but are necessary to make the melee believable**

**-Nightwing and Batgirl is a thing.**

**-Queen Perdita, although a minor character in the series, is going to be the love interest of the protagonist because so little is known about her.**

**-Desmond is NOT the main character, but is in the story.**

**-Abstergo has a share in everything, even Lex Corp. But Wayne Enterprises does not run on a shares system.**

**-Batman will not be an unfeeling jerk. I may make Alfred a badass.**

**-Red Hood is gonna be an Assassin**

**-Templar/Assassin War will not be black and white**

**-Juno will not be in the story till later, at least not directly**

**-People will be able to see second floor rooftops**

**Background on my Protagonist**

**-Has an evolved and permanent variant of Eagle Sense, but I will not describe it as the games manifestation: The games make the sense visual because they can't impose feelings.**

**-Eagle Sense is like really accurate hunches and instincts, along with very powerful sight—capable of magnification and illumination—, but normal people can only use it in bursts if at all**

**-Is an ALLY to Assassins, but not an Assassin himself, will kill Assassins if necessary**

**Will give more as necessary**

**Ground Rules for Review and Comments**

**-Leave all normal praise of criticism in comments and argue there**

**-PM me any suggestions on grammar, spelling,or plot**

**-Forewarning, I have the story plotted out, so unless I contact you, I will not use the idea**

**-I will not respond to COMMENTS/REVIEWS, only PM's unless they are really good**

**-Please use proper grammar and spelling when PM-ing me, I will try to**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 10: February 15, 2015**

**Chapter 11: February 18, 2015**

**Chapter 12: February 21, 2015-Corrections at Feb 26,2015**

**Chapter 13: February 26, 2015**

**Chapter 14: March 3, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2, Lost

Chapter 2: Lost

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower<strong>

**May 3, 2014, Saturday, 05:00**

Question stormed into the League's Meeting Room, holding a vanilla folder that was on the edge of tearing at the seam. Batman had come to the newest iteration of Question, asking her if she knew anything about the Knights Templar in modern history.

"…So we are in unison, Batm—Question, what are you doing here, we are in a private meeting." Demanded Wonder Woman.

"I found incriminating information on the Templars in recent history. It is vital that you know." She said as she wired herself into the projector, putting up hundreds of images on the screen. "Abstergo and the Templars have been behind numerous events; organizing World War II, the Moon Landing, and the Kennedy Assassination to name a few."

The League was shocked at both the interruption of a minor League member and the information that she had found. "I think this may take precedence. Batman," Stated Superman, "have the detainee's said anything yet?"

"They only state they were following a lead from a dead man."

"Is that all?"

"They also say that we're in over our heads if we don't know who they are. It appears that we may need more information before we act further. On another note, it has come to my attention that on December 21, 2012, directly after the Solar Flare that was prevented by the mysterious magnetic field shift, The Spectre changed it's host body and went silent. Although only a theory, the Abstergo Attack may be the work of the Spectre; leaving messages but no evidence of the killer was typical of Jim Corrigan's Spectre, and may be characteristic to the entity himself."

"We can ask Dr. Fate, he knows the Spectre, not the host, on a personal level. It's worth a shot." Said Captain Marvel, remembering his lessons from Shazam.

"Someone should do that, the rest of us need to listen to Question, I feel she has more to say." Said Batman, sitting down.

"Right, well, The Templars didn't die out after the Crusades, they went underground. Their rival faction, the Hashashin also survived longer than we believed, and they were fighting before the Crusades, too. Even back to…"

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed location in Moscow, Russia<strong>

**May 14, 2014, Wednesday, 10:24**

Alan Rikkin was not a happy man. Although he was used to difficulty, as the Grandmaster of the Templar Order should be, but the most recent reports were insane; blood messages and no other traces besides the bodies. Then there was the Justice League problem, they had been breathing down Abstergo's neck for awhile until they stopped cold turkey, which was more worrisome than when they were investigating. It meant either they found something big and decided to wage a silent war, or some rogue agents had taken potshots at them and they had decided to wage a silent war. The only good thing was that the most recent Assassin Purge was going well.

Suddenly, the temperature in his limousine dropped twenty degrees and the car seemed to lurch before veering off into the side streets, going to the outskirts of the city. "Driver, what is happening? Where are we going?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him, Mr. Rikkin." Said a voice besides him. Rikkin's head shot to the side and he saw a man who should be dead. Hell, they had his body in lock-up and in cryo.

"You seem to remember me, so that saves time. I'm going to ask you a question, you'll answer honestly, then I'll kill you. If you don't, you'll be damned for all eternity."

"Fuck you, Assassin. I don't answer to you." He exclaimed, pulling his handgun on the man. "Now die, again." He puled the trigger fives times at point black, but they passed through the man's head as it warped like smoke. The bulets hit the window and dropped to the seat.

Outside the vehicle, a great storm was brewing.

The spirit gave a look of disapproval, "I hate loud noises, you know that?" He said, the rest of the bullets in the magazine going off, blasting through the pistol casing and Rikkin's hand. "I am the SPECTRE!" He said, the white, red-trimmed, hoodie and blue jeans becoming a long hooded white cape and shadow. His tanned, medium skin turning blood crimson. _"Where. Is. Juno?_

* * *

><p><strong>Abstergo: Russia<strong>

**May 14, 13:35**

A doctor ran into the laboratory, disheveled and in a hurry. This doctor was no ordinary Doctor, he specialized in Genetics and was a member of the Templar Order. "ALAN RIKKIN! HE'S BEEN KILLED! THE GRANDMASTER IS DEAD! His Templar necklace strangled him and decapitated him."

The other scientists, all ranking members of the Templar Order, looked at him before chaos broke out.

"It's the Assassins!"

"We have to leave NOW! Burn EVERYTHING!"

"Even Subject 18? It's a kid!"

"What about 19? What about Standish?

"No, we need to take as much as possible, ESPECIALLY Subject 18 and 19 and Standish!"

"**IT** will get **US** KILLED if we don't leave NOW!"

**"****CALM DOWN!"** Yelled the head scientist. "We can take everything to one of the hidden locations. We do not risk leaving ANYTHING here, lest the Assassins find out what we're doing."

The Templars seemed to calm down, quickly gathering everything in the small lab and putting the three cryo-stasis tubes into a large, armored moving van. The truck sped away as the Spectre walked through the walls of the Abstergo facility, unseen by anybody. He floated into the lab that had just been abandoned, but it was empty, Standish wasn't there anymore. The Spectre released his vengeance on the rest of the building. Outside, the storm kept raging, lightning and thunder repeatedly struck.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**May 15, 2014 Thursday, 16:46**

"I know that many of you have work to be done, but you need to know about this. The League has decided to drop the Abstergo Investigation until further notice. I will send each of you a copy of the information that we have. In related news, Abstergo: Moscow was hit in a similar manner to the Rome facility yesterday during the strange storm that occurred. We have reason to believe that The Spectre has taken a new host body and is working against Abstergo for unknown reasons. It seems to be searching for something, though we are unsure of what for. We are currently attempting to get Dr. Fate to contact him." At this Nightwing put his arm around Zatanna in a comforting manner. He knew she still had gotten over it completely. "Dismissed."

As the team walked out Question walked up to Red Tornado, "You didn't tell them about the Templars?"

"The information is in the file I will send to them. I believe you said you have a 'hot date' tonight?" Red teased, raising one of Questions hidden eyebrows.

"What's it to ya?" She asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing…I just not programed to understand how you procreate with your…partner." At this, Question simply left, not wanting to have a variant of 'The Talk' with a machine. "I apologize for my blunt…" _Recognize, Question, undesignated number._ "…question."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the second Question is actually a lesbian, look it up and don't whine about it.<strong>

**Responses go to reviews, critiques and story suggestions PM me please.**

**I do not own Young Justice, any DC production rights, or Assassin's Creed.**

**Update Timeline**

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**


	3. Chapter 3, Found

Chapter 3 Found

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**November 12, 2014 Thursday, 18:24**

The team was having a relaxing night off since, besides s bit of schoolwork, they had nothing to do. The week had been quiet, almost unnervingly so, and the search for The Spectre had been a dead end. The male residents were in the living room—or the equivalent—of the cave and watching an action movie. Miss Martian and Beast Boy were in the kitchen, trying to make some sort of baked good. Kid Flash and Artemis had retired a month ago, deciding to take things easy. All of these combined meant that nobody was ready when Speedy came through the Zeta Tube shouting something about more clones.

The Team rushed to the mission room, finding Roy practically foaming at the mouth, saying he found a potential carrier for the _REAL_ Roy. "I know it is. It's Abstergo, it has to be, they have majority share in LexCorp, they have to at least know, they own Luthor!"

Roy continued to ramble on until Aqualad put his hand on the decaying man's shoulder, "Speedy, you must calm down. Please, explain to us what you have found, slowly."

And as the Harper clone did so, he listed several facts. He had found out Abstergo had a secret Genetics program that used dead people's DNA and had others research it. He also had found a link to the modern Assassins, who were not happy because the heroes had taken four of their members for questioning.

"I remember them, but they managed to escape from the Bioship, didn't they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Abstergo: Kazan, Russia<strong>

**November 13, 2014, Friday, 04:46**

Abstergo's underwater facility was secret to all but the few workers there and the inner sanctum, so when the conflict started, nobody in the city knew.

"Let's get these pods unloaded and the subjects transferred before they wake up!" Shouted a guard, knowing full well that the contents of the Cryogenic Stasis Chambers contained. The guards moved as fast as safely possible. One, however, accidentally hit the drain button on Subject 18's pod earlier than he should have.

The pod was opened, but the person inside was already awake. The boy, nearly age 15 if judging by looks alone, wore a black hoodie over a red shirt and blue jeans. As soon as the opening was clear, he jumped out of his pod, punching the first person he saw, who happened to be a doctor, staggering as he landed. He had only rarely used his muscles, but his genetic memories that Abstergo had managed to recover had imprinted them into muscle memory.

"GUARDS! RESTRAIN HIM!" The guards attempted to do so, but the boy's skin flashed golden lines and he leaned to his left, dodging the strike meant for his head. Turning around, he jammed his fist into the first guards' ribcage and grabbed the arm holding the baton. He pulled his other arm to the assailant's hand, ripping the baton out of it, then slammed into the mans face, knocking him out cold. The second guard came from behind, but Subject 18 threw the baton to cover his back, blocking the strike meant for himself, then twisted. He threw his leg up and into the mans neck and kept driving it forward. knocking him off balance.

The last guard pulled a dart gun on the Subject, intent on disabling him with tasers. Subject 18 twirled and pulled himself behind the guard as the dart lodged into the mans neck. 18 found a small hunting knife in the belt of his meat shield and drew it, spinning and releasing it in midair. The knife dug into the last guards' shoulder. His meat shield fell and 18 twisted over the his back and charged his last victim. He lunged forwards, ducking below the pistol and thrust his open palm into the knife, driving it through the mans shoulder. The man fell, the knife having pierced his lung.

The three scientist fell to their knees in terror, "Please, don't kill us…" one of them whimpered.

"We haven't done anything." Said another

Subject 18 could understand what the scientists were saying, but could not respond, seeing as he had never spoken before. Instead, he rummaged through the dead guards' pockets, finding a single Heckler and Koch P30 9 mm pistol and several extra magazines. He turned and blasted three rounds into each of the first two scientists.

Walking in front of the last of the cowering scientists, he dragged his finger in the blood that was pooling on the floor. He drew a box atop of two circles, then indicated to it. The scientist looked at the crude drawing, understanding what it meant. "Follow." Said the scientist, getting up and walking to the nearest car. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. The keys were suddenly ripped from his hand and he saw the Subject pull the gun on him before hearing two shot ring out and then darkness.

Subject 18 climbed into the car and twisted the keys. He made sure that the mirrors were acceptable and then put the vehicle in gear and drove out.

* * *

><p><strong>Russia-Belarus Border<strong>

**November 15, 2014, Sunday, 15:32**

Subject 18 had refilled the gas tank of the luxury car he had stolen. He had driven conservatively, staying undetected on the High Speed road from Moscow to Belarus. He decided to not risk trying to get into Ukraine directly from Russia with the current conflict on said border. He hadn't asked for this, but it made driving easier that Minerva's consciousness was inside his head and could take over if he dozed off…not that it happened since Minerva talked so much…the woman could talk forever…suppose that happens when your consciousness is returned after an eon.

Arriving at the border station, Abstergo guards directed his car to a separate road, thinking that he was an Inner Sanctum member because he was driving the expensive Abstergo crested car. The windows were dark enough that anybody who saw him simply believed he was the new chauffeur.

He made it through the border with ease.

* * *

><p><strong>Same thing, own nothing in the story except the story itself and Subject 18.<strong>

**Speaking of which, that is the main character…he will NOT be a knight in shining armor. He is going to be a dark character, but would be classified as "good" on the wikia page. He is an anti-hero. One of the 'Good Guys' but without same moral code…i.e.) Red Hood.**

**JSYK, don't know how to double space on the copy-paste-method. Get used to it.**

**From here on out, expect no more than a chapter/week and no less than two weeks unless done or on hold.**

**Update Timeline**

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4, Double Life

Chapter 4: Double Life

_All dialect is in Vlatavan, but translated to English_

* * *

><p><strong>American Embassy, Vlatava<strong>

**November 18, 2014 Tuesday, 11:35**

The streets of Vlatava were crowded as Alshain walked through the security gate. The car he had stolen from the Abstergo scientist had finally broken down just outside of the border between Ukraine and Moldova. The only reason he had gone south was that he had almost been caught by Abstergo Guards after crossing the border. He had immediately turned around, sneaking through the border and going south. From what he remembered when Subject 19 and himself had been shoved into the Animi, Abstergo had no jurisdiction in Vlatava. Apparently, the Queen was young and had refused to allow Abstergo within their borders, along with the country being deemed 'not worth the resources'.

After he had crossed the border, he had been gifted with a holdup at the Immigration Office, something about radicals wanting Vlatavan blood to be kept pure. The security guards had been taken down unfortunately quickly, receiving small arms fire to the chest. They then started executing people systematically.

Alshain, however, had not been willing to just sit and wait to be executed, having loosened his bonds by the time the executioner came to him. The mans arm extended, pointing the barrel down to where Alshain was, but saw nothing down the sights. He then felt his gun arm twist towards his own head as the stranger pulled the trigger on the P30 pistol. The bullet entered the cranium, the struggle alerting the remaining 'soldiers'. Alshain warped his victim to protect him from the lead soaring his way, the flak jacket catching most of the bullets before they even broke the trench coat.

Alshain twisted out from behind his meat shield and put pressure down on his index finger, blasting out two bullets as they seared through his targets torsos. By now the rest of the civilians had gotten the balls to fight for their lives piling onto the injured men, slowly killing them in their desperation, rage, and loss. Somehow, a fire had started, pouring smoke into the air as the sprinklers doused the flames.

Alshain had picked the hooded trench coat off of his victim, leaving the shredded body armor, but taking the several 9mm bullets for his own. He stashed the pistol into his right pocket and walked to where he saw the last of the terrorists disappeared to.

He hugged the, evidently bulletproof, wall as the two or three men inside argued. He looked up, seeing the ceiling was tiled here, with a waterline running along below it. He ran up and pushed off the opposite wall and grabbed the pipe, pulling his legs to wrap themselves around it. He then reached up and removed one of the tiles, now seeing that it led up into a crawling space. He pulled himself up and crawled above the gunmen, pulling his pistol and a knife from his pockets. He fell on top of one, digging the knife into his neck, then pulled the knife out and flung it into the second—very surprised—assailant. He pulled his other arm up in a race.

Time slowed.

A race to see who would survive.

Him.

Or the last opponent.

The mobility of the pistol won over the power of the rifle.

He had sent lead into the mans knee, shoulder, then forehead.

The police busted down the door, pinning him to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlatava National Precinct<strong>

**November 18, 13:53**

The Commander of the Precinct was proud of the men o this precinct. After a sudden and unprecedented attack on Vlatavan soil, executed by Vlatavan Purists, his men had fought back against the terrorists and had arrested the last surviving member of the group, most likely their leader. He denied the connection—going as far as to claimed to have suppressed the situation single-handedly—but his men were combing the security footage for incriminating evidence.

So caught up in his pride was he that he jumped when the young Queen walked through the door with the Captain of the Royal Guardsmen. She walked through the precinct, tailed by her suit dressed guards and the ceremonial guards.

The Captain of the Guardsmen, Adrian Ardelean, was a seasoned veteran in the service, having seen more combat—even alongside the 'American' Superheroes—than many of the nations soldiers. He also remembered when the Queen was a scared little girl. He had not seen her laugh in many years…since she had become Queen. She had been so lively, but that changed when her father did and her uncle tried to kill her. He had been running Vlatava in her absence, and he felt extremely guilty about that. He had watched evolve from a young, carefree girl, to a scared and timid figure, and then blossom as a beautiful, eloquent, and bold speaking teenager.

But he hadn't been there either time she nearly lost her life. So now, he trailed her with unprecedented vigilance, as she was now an international target.

The Queen stormed to the desk of the Precinct Commander before slamming a flash drive in front of the stunned Captain, _"Commander! I demand that your most recent detainee be released. This footage proves that he is either the savior of the situation and your men lied to you, or he is in fact one of the terrorists but also an immigrant and a traitor to his own cause."_ The Commander gritted his teeth, which went duly noticed by Captain Ardelean. The young Queen, however, swiftly turned and left, motioning her last remaining father-figure to follow.

Once out of the Precinct and in her passenger car, she spoke up, _"I want to offer that boy a room at the Palace. He will be rewarded for his unprecedented services to a nation not his own. And I want you to cleanse the policing force. If this many terrorists were able to strike this hard, who knows who else might try something and the police tried to claim the credit for their own. I don't care if it burns the country, I need a new and honest police force. I cannot have my own citizens attempting to claim glory at the expense of a hero. See that it is done."_

The captain responded with a pleasant smile and a nod. He would have to file a lot of paperwork, but it was worth it. Who knows how deep this corruption went.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlatava<strong>

**December 13, 2014 Saturday, 14:00**

Alshain walked through the raining city, first stopping at the bank.

He was at the bank because he needed to withdraw some money to buy Perdita a nice necklace in return for his room. The exchange went off without a hitch, and luckily for him, the jewelers was right next door.

He went through the gold-lined doors and peered into one of the cases. He knew exactly where the ideal piece would be. He always included the jewelers on his shopping trips. It was a small silver locket lined with gold trim and encrusted with white diamonds. He had saved up just enough money, from the car he stole from Abstergo, to buy it.

After the trinket was paid for, he walked to the thick, gold lined, wood door. The power went out and the backup generator failed. As Alshain looked up, the door suddenly splintered, a man in a jacket and a red hood and helmet jumping through the door. Alshain was sent flying back, having taken quite a bit of brunt force from the man.

When he came to, the man was right above him, aiming a 9mm Parabellum pistol at the manager and pointing at the register and the jewelry cases. "Give me the money, I kill Deathstroke for you. Don't and I take the jewels and kill you slowly. Understood?" The people in the store immediately dove for the ground.

Alshain remembered that he had worn his carbon fiber vambrace, just in case, which had his custom hidden blade—just like his ancestors—within the wrappings. He snapped his wrist back, releasing the freshly oiled blade from his sheath.

However, the hooded man must have heard it because he looked down, but Alshain had already driven his hidden blade through the mans knee, the joint specifically. The thug howled, jumping away and letting Alshain up.

The man dropped his gun and drew a knife from his belt, intending to eviscerate his attacker.

Alshain rolled backwards, sliding the gun away from them, and landed on his feet. The criminal charged at him, ignoring the pain that burned in his knee. Alshain, now having the advantage of two good knee's, twisted around the Hooded Man, twirling him over his shoulder and into the display case, cracking the gas and quickly stunning the thug. Alshain hid his blade again before anybody saw it.

Two men jumped out of the van waiting outside and aimed shotguns at the windows. Alshain and the thug rolled being the bulletproofed display case—well, Alshain rolled and the Hooded Man sort of just flopped off the counter—just as the men pumped the window full of lead, shooting the pellets all throughout the store. The men climbed through the glass, walking towards the counter. The criminal beside him was unconscious, having been hit with a few pellets and the combined force of being thrown into and then falling off of a display case.

Not only did his vambrace house a hidden blade, but an upgraded hidden gun…a hidden 12-guage shotgun to be specific. Alshain made sure the safety was off, and ejected his hidden blade again. The first man spun around the corner closest to Alshain.

The man felt himself get stabbed.

It was a brutal and unforgiving pain.

The last thing the man knew was a sound.

The sound of a shotgun being fired. Fired though his neck, precisely as the pellets tore through the mans neck and lodged themselves into the second attacker. As the second goon was coming to, Alshain knocked down the first, now exceedingly dead, man and kicked off of the counter. He slammed his fist into the mans wounded shoulder, making him drop the gun, and let his momentum carry him further beyond the thug. He twisted around as his second target pulled a knife with his good arm and lunged at him. Alshain dodged the idiots' sideward slash, pulling his victims arm behind him, shoving his own blade between the mans ribs.

Alshain realized that Minerva had changed his appearance to everyone present. By now, the police force was arriving on scene. Alshain, deciding not to press his luck, ran out the back door. There, he ran to one of the tunnel entrances, just barely missing being seen by the police. He used the tunnels to get to the dead center of the city, then climbed out of the hidden maze, out of view of any cameras. _Amazing that nobody else uses these_ thought Alshain.

Back up on the surface, Alshain got his bearing as to where he was. He was still a few block from the Castle and he still had to pick up the rest of the groceries. He still had the necklace, but he needed to buy some steak and vegetables for this evening, and some bacon and eggs for the morning. Walking to the market, letting the rain rinse the blood off of his coat. By the time he got to the store, nobody would have known he had just been in a fight.

_All too easy._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't own nothin' except Alshain. At least from this story…I technically own the rights to this story, but nut not Assassin's Creed OR Young Justice.<strong>

**There, some action.**

**Also, let me know about any suggestions to make reading easier: grammar, spelling, wrong version of the word being used, longer chapters, shorter chapters, etc.**

**PM me about these things titled with you suggestion.**

**Comment about the plot.**

**I also changed the rating until I put in anything graphic.**

**Heads up, there will be more Assassin's Creed than Young Justice…I'm not gonna do one of those Universe A with Universe B's character. There will be a lot of changes, and only Season 1 of YJ was implied. Because Nothing Is True. Will be quite a bit from Assassin's Creed Unity, Rogue, and Black Flag modern parts because there's no defined protagonist in those games. Again, Desmond has a role, albeit a minor one. Hell, I may just put him in for some parental guidance and background scapegoat.**

**Update Timeline**

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**


	5. Chapter 5, Runaway

Chapter 5: Runaway

_Translated dialogue when multiple languages are used…Vlatavan is used in Vlatava by default_

_Also for the other end of a telephone conversation._

_At the End, _**BOLD**_ are my notes and messages._

**Abstergo: Kazan, Russia**

**December 15, Monday, 2014, 04:45**

The Spectre flew into the underwater off-the-books facility and saw blood and bodies. Someone else had been here. He floated throughout the facility, coming to a laboratory. He saw three pods, on of which was open. He looked down and saw a crude drawing of a car…in blood. It reminded him of Subject 16…Clay Kaczmarek. The spirit of vengeance went to the open pod—Subject 18—and touched the touchscreen monitor that was attached, instantly learning everything stored in the memory banks bit by byte.

_Abstergo Subject 18…genetic hybrid, enabled by…ties to Cadmus allow the continuation of cloning process…following locations are participants…accelerated growth in 1.5 years to approximate biological age of 14-15 years…DNA obtained from blood vials, presumed to be Minerva, head of Precursor efforts to save planet from solar flare—failed attempts…other donor, Desmond Miles, Subject 18 obtained directly from body before it disappeared…Speaks in tongues…All attempts to reverse engineer Precursor Technology failed due to Animus incompatibility, no known solutions. Subject to be exterminated._

The Spectre stopped to mull over the new information, falling back into the form of his host. "Does this make me into old people?" Desmond asked himself. "Wait, I have a son now. Oh crap, I'm a terrible father." He saw the next tube was labelled **'John Standish'**. _Jackpot_. Desmond transformed again and floated to the body that was formerly one of the hosts for The Sage… _"Aita, we meet again"_, The Spectre said with distaste, _"Still pissing off the normals, I see."_

The Spectre floated through the pod to the next, melting the pod holding The Sage and the body itself. _"Subject 19, how original. Never will run out of numbers, I guess."_ He put his hand on the monitor and read through all of the data.

_Abstergo Subject 19…genetic hybrid, enabled by…ties to Cadmus allow the continuation of cloning process…following locations are participants…hyper-accelerated growth in 1.0 years to approximate biological age of 16 years…DNA acquired directly from donors…Donor A, John Standing, known Sage—hopes are to put Subject in Animus and locate other Sages…Donor B, Daniel Cross. Sage DNA diluted enough to proceed as planned. Recommend extended time in Animus while Subject is under. Subject cooperative, but caution is advised. Subject contacted by Alan Rikkin on occasion._

"Sick Bastards." Said the Spectre, deciding to release the female subject. He activated the Subject release and dissipated, leaving scorch marks to the nearest car, leaving thee keys in the ignition.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlatava National Jewelry Shop<strong>

**December 15, 14:23**

Slade Wilson walked through the doors of the jewelry shop, having finally gotten around to check up on his turf in the small country. The place was a mess. Blood and bullets holes and glass everywhere. The police had taken the samples they needed and had let Agent Wilson investigate the building.

He was angry.

No, abso-fuckin-lutely pissed off was more like it. All the countries criminals knew this was his turf, so unless it was an outsider, this was an attack on Slade himself. Police reports indicated a glowing teenage-height male taking down a hooded man, which was another problem…he had no idea who this kid was. It appeared that there was a turf war going on in his portion of the nation between two foreign factions. It was not pleasing at all.

Slade went back to his bunker and prepared for a night of hunting. Not just any hunting, manhunt. Tonight, he would be the feared assassin, Deathstroke.

* * *

><p><strong>With Alshain<strong>

Alshain was wearing a brand new, custom tailored and armored hooded trench coat and had his "Umbrella Sheathed Sword"—He needed to find a better name for that—on his back and the P30 pistol under the tails of his coat. He ran along the streets, his hood down and a pair of headphones in, making him look like another nighttime jogger. The Hood would be in no condition to fight, and if he calculated his blow correctly, the man would barely be able to stand. Once he was a few blocks away from the run down apartment building he slowed down to a walk and caught his breath, using the open streets and crowd of late-night shoppers to conceal himself until he got to the alley that lead to the fire escape of the old building. One never knew who could be trailing you in these parts of the city.

He walked down the alley and saw the raised ladder. For anybody else, it may be a problem, but Alshain had found that his…unique physiology had enhanced his muscles and make his body more absorbent, allowing him to fall from greater distances. Carefully calculating the path to reach the correct rung on the ladder, and taking a look around, he sprinted alongside the wall and then pushed himself up onto the dumpster that was in front of the ladder. He landed on the top with a certain grace and pushed up and onto the wall, taking another push off of the wall and leaped to the ladder, just barely managing to grab the bottom rung.

_Should report this to the safety department, more likely to get hurt going down than not._ He though as he pulled himself up and started his climb to the fourth floor. He walked up the stairs and approached the door with a calmness not many would find when going to confront a killer. He had also learned than he had a sixth-sense of sorts—somewhat akin to a omnidirectional permanent radar ping that extended beyond the normal human sight and allowed him to sense the intentions and relations towards himself from others—and to trust that sense. That sense was currently telling him that his target was in the room he had recommend, but someone else was about to attack him.

Not taking any chances, Alshain stormed through the side entrance of the floor and rushed to the room that Todd was residing. He skidded to a stop at the door, but found it locked. He heard a sword unsheathed and a gun cocked inside and he stepped back. The gunfire started and he heard the swordsman cutting through the bullets. He pushed off the opposite wall and leaned into the door, slamming through it, and took the slight stagger in stride as he ran towards the new assailant who was caught off guard. He tackled the stunned man and slammed his hidden blade into his arm, eliciting a yell of pain and rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Deathstroke's POV<strong>

I had been about to deliver the killing blow when the door had burst open, revealing a hooded man. The newcomer slammed his momentum into me before I could react and slammed a knife that must have been up his sleeve into my sword arm, making me drop my own blade. By this time, Todd had reloaded his gun and was up again.

The newcomer and I were still locked together, and I was sure that Todd didn't care if he shot both of us. I realized this and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a tabletop lamp, and hurled it at Jason. It successfully knocked the gun aside as it hurled more bullets out of the barrel. I then felt glass shatter against the metal neck guard. The hooded man had grabbed a vase and slammed it into my neck, obviously trying to take advantage of the distraction…crafty, but unsuccessful due to my helmet.

* * *

><p><strong>END POV<strong>

Deathstroke looked up and at the hooded figure, obviously glaring at each other as Jason Todd squirmed on the floor, trying to get up with his damaged knee and know broken arms…it was a wonder Deathlike hadn't yet killed him.

Alshain made the first move, taking out his sword from it's disguised sheath, earning him a second of hesitation as Slade had no idea there was another sword in the room.

Slade drew his spare sword up in time to block the incoming strike.

Slade spun around to push the boy into the wall and charged at him.

Alshain manipulated his body around the incoming sword, letting it jam in the wall, and elbowed the assassin in his good eye.

Slade pulled out a pistol and let out a barrage of half-inch-diameter-lead across the room.

Alshain lost his momentum as he had to twist around the invisible line the barrel formed, letting him dodge the bullets.

Jason watched in awe as some random kid held his own against a world renowned assassin.

Alshain twisted close enough to grab the wrist of the attacker without getting hit.

Slade felt his wrist snap out of place and dropped the gun.

Jason scrambled for the large caliber pistol.

Deathstroke managed to count his losses and cut them off, dropping a smoke grenade and lunging out the window.

Alshain was not to be lost that easily, pulling up his gas mask and goggles, he followed and jumped across to the opposite building where he could see Deathstroke running. Deathstroke looked behind himself and saw the hooded man chasing him. Not good, but he was prepared now, he had adjusted his plans to allow for a setback like this now. So he ran towards his landing zone, sending a silent warning that he was being pursued.

Suddenly, the sound of a high power jet engine seared across the silenced night. Alshain looked up and saw a gigantic bat with flames coming out of it's ass…_oh, that's a plane…right._ Deathstroke, however, knew that the plane was bad news.

Slade pulled another pistol and spun around, only to be immediately tackled off the ledge of a building. Fortunately they had been descending the entire time, meaning he landed only off of a two story building. Into the sewers…_who even has open sewers anymore…must be under maintenance, judging by the half destroyed contraction signs we took with us_.

Alshain took advantage of his youth, rolling off and disappearing into the, miraculously clean, sewers. In reality, they were the old imitations of the Roman aqueduct system, but had been abandoned for centuries. Deathstroke was slightly slower, but did get up and ran after him, just rounding the corner before Batman flew down into the sewers, followed by Nightwing.

"Remind me again, why are WE here?" Dick asked.

"Because besides Canary, you and I are the only ones of left available from the few trained enough to detain Deathstroke."

"I'm flattered, but I meant in the old and…wait, clean? Yeah, old and clean sewers. Why are we here? This thing is a maze. Slade probably went a separate direction. Besides, we need more intel on the other guy. He was able to catch up with and tackle Slade off a building. That would take any normal person a decade of training, but not even I started that young. Besides, I did have a date with Babs."

"Hnn. Shut up. I have a bullet casing. If these bullets are used anywhere in the world, we'll know. I'm assigning the Team to find the kid. It will make guiding him easier from a similarly aged individual." Batman said, shooting his Batclaw onto the grapple point of the Batwing.

Nightwing followed. "Fine. And just know, if you need help, you know, with the whole fighting Jason thing, you're not alone in this fight. He was my brother. I care for him, too."

* * *

><p><strong>There he is, THE Desmond Miles. Don't own him or any characters except Alshain.<strong>

**The Spectre and Desmond are NOT interchangeable terms.**

**The Assassins try to refrain from using hidden blades within sight of anyone who doesn't know what they are…i.e.) civilians, non-Templars, non-Assassins, and Unaligned.**

**JSYK, all high tensity situation and duels will be like that unless it's a mass fight scene.**

**The Aqueducts DID go underground. They actually carved through mountains to do so.**

**I would like to thank merceralex117 and waitinggamer for being faithful to my story and favoriting/following respectively.**

**Update Timeline**

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**


	6. Chapter 6, Christmas Ball

Chapter 6: Meet n' Greet

_"Translated dialogue when multiple languages are used…Vlatavan is used in Vlatava by default"_

_Thoughts or flashback(in a flashback, __thoughts are underlined__)_

**Communications, i.e.) the other person in a telephone conversation**

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Vlatava<strong>

**December 24, 2014, Wednesday, 19:32**

Alshain was drawn out of his memory by the head butler, _"Alshain, it is quite the surprise to see you here tonight. The Queen has been quite upset by your inexplicable absence. Shall I take you to her?"_

_"Thank you, but I must decline. I intend to surprise her."_

_"So you shall. She is currently headed to the dining hall with the other guests…she has a seat by her reserved for you."_ He said knowingly, causing a slight blush on Alshain's face. _"Now, I believe you asked me to give you this,"_ He said, returning the necklace—which Alshain had stored in his room—he had bought for Perdita, _"before you met her for your scolding."_

_"My many thanks, sir. I shall put in a good word for you the next time the opportunity arises."_ The boy responded, taking the necklace graciously. He then walked to the dining room so he could slide in right behind Perdita in the front of the room. He had successfully snuck backstage when Perdita rose. He quickly dodged behind one of the pillars to avoid being noticed.

The Queen's speech lasted a few minutes before she sat back down and the guests started eating. Perdita, however, only played with her food, disappointed that her only real friend wasn't here to celebrate with her. So caught up in her thoughts was she that when someone slid into Alshain's reserved seat next to her she jumped and nearly snapped on the guest. _"That seat is reserved."_ She started in a hushed voice.

_"It is reserved, I know, but I only assumed the seat was mine. That's what I was told."_ Said a smug and familiar voice.

_"ALSHAIN! You made it!"_ Perdita wanted to hug him, but thought against it at the last minute since she was at the front of the room, settling instead for a goofy smile. Already people had started whispering about The Newcomer who was sitting beside the Queen and why she instantly started talking to him. _"And you are adorned with your ceremonial blade, as promised."_

**_Elsewhere at the Banquet_**

The Captain of the Guard looked around, making sure that Her Majesty was safe from harm. He had just seen the strange child who resided in The Palace take his seat next to Perdita when he felt an excruciating amount of pain spread through his body. He instinctually recognized the source as a high voltage weapon and reached for his neck, pressing the button on his collar, as an arm was thrown around it.

The Captain was pulled behind the curtain, unnoticed, and replaced by a man donning another guard outfit. He looked towards the balcony and nodded as the press moved forwards, trying to get a good picture at the 'Unknown Boy Who Stole Queen Perdita's Heart'.

Suddenly, the light flickered off and several men headed towards the Queen. In the back of the room, Several of the Elite Guards stormed into the room, carrying their ceremonial spears. The guests all dove to the floor as fast as they could, sensing that something was going to go down. The Guards behind Perdita readied their rifles, seeing their comrades storming into the room. Alshain looked out into the crowd, extending his senses as far as he could with all of the confusion and searched for any hostiles. He looked out, and then saw it. A sniper on the rafter.

Time slowed down.

Up on the balcony, a sniper had set up her silenced short range rifle—having to be exposed due to the lack of windows with an appropriate angle and distance from its target—and looked down the sights. The shooter saw her target's blond hair in her scope and started to pull the trigger. The gunman felt the unmistakable jolt of a bullet being shot out of it's casing as the lead cone soared through the air.

Alshain saw the figure and her rifle and acted on instinct. He dove to his side, putting himself in front of Perdita and tucking her into his body as he tried to shield her from the gun—not that it would matter much, a rifle at this range would shoot through his **and** her body and keep going.

That was when he realized it. The barrel hadn't been aimed at Perdita, but behind her, and he knew why.

Directly behind Perdita, one of her Lieutenant Guardsmen and his rifle trained where her head had been moments ago.

He saw the bullet from the sniper hit the Guard's firing shoulder.

He saw the Guard lurch back as his rifle was pulled up and off aim as the bullet was ejected, emitting a deafening crack.

He saw the bullet as it flew into the ceiling.

He saw one of the Elite Guard vault over the table and pull his comrade to the ground.

Time sped up again.

Perdita squirmed under his weight and he rolled off of her, his heart beating a mile-a-minute. He laid back and laughed, letting his laughter ease the stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

**January 12, Sunday, 2014, 12:42 (Yes, year 2014, it is in the past)**

Subject 19 had just been woken from suspended animation, presumingly to go directly into the Animus again. The Subject knew that 'it' was only a tool for the Templars, but they didn't need to be so antagonistic…especially that Otso guy…He was a douche.

What the Subject presumed was not correct, however. In fact, one of the Templar Council was standing in front of the pod the Subject awoke from. "Subject 19, you have performed quite well and your extended sessions and immediate animation suspensions have proved quite beneficial. I am told your absorption rate is already enough for you to be deployed. Your first task is to go undercover at Abstergo Montreal to help restore the servers there. Your true mission is to kill a rogue agent, Juhani Otso Berg."

"Will that be all, Grandmaster?"

"Yes, now why are you still here? GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Abstergo Entertainment<strong>

**December 20, 14:13**

Subject 19 walked into the server room with the necessary codes and files. Juhani came over her earpiece, rambling about how the Templars were superior and Assassins Inferior. Helena Cross, the name she had taken—claiming she was distantly related to Daniel Cross—for the mission, agreed that the Templars had the advantage of the ability to work in public and money and numbers, but the Assassins generally had more conviction and better training. She respected her enemy, something her time as Shay had thought her to do, and had crafted herself a Spin Blade…essentially a hidden blade that spins out instead of sliding out.

She performed the wrk she was told to do, then went up to Melanie's office. The three who had guided her through here time here in Montreal were there. Melanie, possibly the only friend she made here; Violet, the woman who was constantly talking into her ear about the most obvious things at the most unreasonable time…she had been 'unloading' after the mexican Melanie brought in when Violet told her to "Get your ass in the Animus, Numbskull" and similar poorly chosen terminology; then Juhani…her target and potential Instrument Of The First Will, unconfirmed but Rikkin didn't trust him, and frankly he was an asshole.

Melanie rambled on how Abstergo and subsidiaries were the Templars and congrats and yada yada. She tuned them all out for a few minutes to watch the clock. "—you're true worth shows now. And it begins with a choice." Berg had said.

Melanie was picking something up from her desk. She turned around, as if on cue, with a small velvet box in her hands. "Merry Christmas! Join us, and a bright future will be all yours." She said in her oddly smooth voice. Juhani pulled a gun. That was probably why Rikkin wanted him dead. Don't get many faithful recruits when you initiate them by threatening to shoot them.

"Refuse, and, well, you know the rest." The douche said.

"Well, normally I would, but Melanie should be on her knee first. I only do classy shotgun weddings." Helena said, tilting her left wrist back and spinning around Melanie before anyone could react. She swung her arm, but slightly too wide, and Juhani took advantage of it, throwing her over the table.

He lifted his arm, intent on filling this woman head with bullets. But something was wrong.

Helena rolled along the table, landing on the opposite side. In her hand was her gun.

Helena raised her arm, shooting Violet, who had pulled her gun by now, in the shoulder. Violet dropped the small pistol.

Otso had gone over the table and was lunging at Helena by now.

Helena, however, pulled his body overtop of hers, rolling and kicking him into the glass railing.

Berg's vision dimmed. Before he knew hit, he was being hoisted precariously close to falling over the ledge, and he was gripping the insane woman for dear life. "Tell me about the Instruments, and you might survive through the next ten seconds."

"Bullshit. You can't run from us and the Assassins won't hide you. You have nowhere to go."

"I don't have to run. I'm acting on orders. Rikkin's orders. But really, all I need is some blood, and we can sequence your DNA and find out everything you know." She said, sliding her blade across his throat, catching the blood in a small vial.

"You're dead, you bitch." He said, gasping for air. He felt her hidden blade slice through the muscles in his wrists, cutting herself free.

He felt himself fall, then nothing. Eventually down below, an incredibly load pounding sound radiated throughout the streets, Juhani Otso Berg's body slamming against the pavement.

Violet immediately dropped her knife, knowing that she was no field agent. "What have you done? Abstergo will hunt you down! The **_TEMPLARS_** will hunt you down! You can't even seek asylum with the Assassins after what you've done here."

"I'm no Assassin," Halena stated, "not by any means. But **I** follow the my orders. Berg was going to launch a **PUBLIC** assault against the Assassins. We cannot afford that, since although oblivious, even the Justice League would notice an international manhunt."

"So be it." Melanie said, diving for the gun. Helena pulled of a shot, blasting the pistol away. She then grabbed one of the aerosol cans on Melanie's desk, throwing it overtop of the open candle and shooting it, creating a large burst of flames. Flames which prevented the two from chasing her as she leapt off of the railing, opening a chute and sailing away.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlatava Throne Room<strong>

**December 25, Thursday, 2014, 01:24**

_"How could this have happened? How did my guards let an assassin that close? How many of my men were killed? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?"_ Perdita yelled at her private council., on the verge of tears. The guests had been escorted out, only the Royal Elite Guards Corp, Perdita, and Alshain staying behind.

_"We would normally expect this attempt on your life to be from a family member, but seeing as none of the Royal family is still eligible to take the throne, that leaves those options out."_ Said an Corpsman advisor.

_"Perhaps it is not for usurping the throne, but for revenge. Count Warner Vertigo was arrested because of his attempted murder. This may just be an attempt in spite."_ Argued another.

"NO! It is the Romanians! They have resented us since we split off! They are likely trying to kill our leader to take it throw us into chaos!"

Alshain stood up and walked towards Perdita, earning the attention of everyone and resulting in the Guards raising their weapons. The young queen was silently sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her. "Has it not worked?" Alshain stated.

"Are you not all simply spreading the blame when every single one of you should be investigating how **two** assassins broke into the singular, most secure event of the year. You should all be investigating every single man, woman, child, or other under your command. Search for how deep this conspiracy and corruption goes." One of the advisors tried to interrupt his rant, but was cut off by a livid glare.

"And **maybe**, just **maybe**, you should realize that while she," referring to his friend, "is Queen Perdita of The Vlatava Royal Family, she is also Perdita Vertigo. Perdita Vertigo, a fourteen year old girl who has just witnessed someone make an attempt on her life." Allah ended his rant, nearly ready to pull one of the guardsmen's guns on the fools.

With that, Alshain picked up the weeping Queen as she crammed herself into his chest, desperately trying to hide her tears. He took her, followed by armed guard, to her bedroom. He carried her to her bedside, sitting her gently onto the mattress as she clutched the covers.

Captain Adrelean stood outside the door, posting men on the rooftop and the buildings opposite. Meanwhile, Perdita dug herself into Alshain's arms as he sat on her bed, doing his best to comfort the now bawling and babbling girl. "It will be alright. I will protect now, I will protect you tomorrow, and I will protect you for as long as I am able."

Through her tears, Perdita managed to form a single sentence. "What do we do now?"

"We stay strong. I know people who can help us find how deep this truly goes." Alshain then started to tell the young queen a story: a story where the entirety of the human race joined to gather to overthrow their oppressors. The royal fell asleep in the nook of her friends arms. He laid the sleeping child down, kissing her forehead as his way of letting her know he would be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. That is another chapter for all you folks.<strong>

**Haven't you ever had a moment where that happens? Where a single moment is so stressful that when it's over, you laugh uncontrollably. They don't happen often…At least I hope they don't. If they do, you might want to file for Police protection. The most recent one for me was when I ALMOST hit a dear at night when I was still a relatively new driver.**

**I'm thinking that Perdita most likely shares her surname with Count Vertigo, since he is most likely Perdita's uncle from her paternal side, thus making Perdita's father King (something) Vertigo.**

**Anyways. Don't own anything 'cept Alshain and Carbine(Helena, in case you missed it earlier).**

**A special thanks to my favorite-ers and followers who have been faithful to my updates. A regular thanks to everyone who has read every chapter and is awaiting the next one already.**

**I realized there might be confusion as to WHERE Vlatava might be:**

** Vlatava is located between Yugoslavia(Serbia), Bulgaria, and Romania**

**Here are OC's Name list:**

**Subject Number: Civilian Name: Codename:**

**Subject 18 Alshain Peregrine (after the fastest avian on the planet)**

**Subject 19 Helena Cross Carbine (for her taste for Carbine firearms)**

** Adrian Ardelean Captain of the Elite Guard**

**Peregrine Falcons are the fastest known animals alive, and thus in the DCU with exceptions to Flash, KF, Superman, etc. They are exceedingly lethal and can chase their prey or dive in from above…fitting for an Assassin.**

**When diving, they can reach nearly 200 MPH. That's faster than the average speed of a NASCAR Race.**

**Update Timeline**

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**


	7. Chapter 7, Discretion

Chapter 7: America

_"Automatic translation"_

_Telepathy/communications devices_

**Emphasis/headings**

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Perdita's Chambers<strong>

**December 25, Thursday, 2014; 08:46**

Queen Perdita woke up, vividly remembering her nightmares. Nightmares where her father came to her, condemning her about her rule and that it was her fault she was nearly killed. Nightmares where everyone she cared about, even Alshain, turned their backs on her.

She remembered the events of the night and morning previous.

She remembered the one good dream she had; a dream where humanity put aside their differences, fighting the sources of evil.

She remembered her friend carrying her sobbing form to her bedside and simply caring rather than arguing over who was trying to kill her. She remembered him caring for her, and giving her the rest she hadn't known she needed. She remembered falling asleep as he told her a story…at her bedside.

So where was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Alshain's Quarters<strong>

**December 25, 08:57**

Alshain had gone immediately to his own room as soon as Perdita had fallen asleep. He reached out, doing everything he could to reach the attention of the Russian Brotherhood. What he found was disturbing: somebody had released Animus footage, detailing the Assassins as mere criminals. This easily pinning all the political assassins against the Brotherhood, forcing them underground.

He was about to give up when a masked face in a distorted voice popped onto the screen, speaking in english, _"Subject 18. Erudito knows about the attempt on the Queen's life. Go to America with the Queen and seek out the hero's…they will help you investigate the GuardsCorp. Your pass phrase shall be _**_'I hail from Delphi.'_**_ You will not be investigated further, and all you shall receive data on Abstergo."_

"What will I do with data?" Alshain responded in his broken self-translation.

_"Give it directly to the Assassins. I will set up a meeting, all you have to do is be there and go unnoticed."_

"I can do that."

_"Then proceed. Erudito out."_

Alshain left his computer and walked to his small kitchen as the door opened. _"Alshain? I heard voices. Are you well?"_ Came the concerned voice of the Vlatavan Royal.

_"Yes, but I was researching something. You are personal friends with Kid Flash, no?"_

_"Indeed. What is this about?"_

_"Perhaps we can seek asylum from them for a little while. At least until the threat is gone."_

_"The threat is gone. We have my assailant locked up."_

_"But there were two shooters. Sure, one of them was helping us, but we still don't know who on your security detail is compromised."_

Perdita was shocked by Alshain's change in mood. _"Some of my Advisors tell me you are compromised. How can I know YOU are not masterminding this?"_ She said, her voice becoming harsh.

_"Because you _**_know_**_ me. What do I have that anyone could hold against me, and why would I want to kill the first person to accept me for who I am? And I pulled you away from the path of the bullet. If I wanted you dead, then I wouldn't have _**_SAVED YOUR LIFE!_**_ So get over yourself and realize, not everybody wants you dead."_

Perdita broke down again once she realized what she had implied. She had accused one of her only real friends of trying to kill her.

Alshain took pity on her, realizing how harsh he ay have sounded. _"Let's pack some things, and take a flight to Happy Harbor. I'm told that's where the old headquarters of the Justice League is, so that may be a good place to start searching for the American Heroes."_

Alshain put his arms around the young Queen, content with being there for his friend. "We should speak English if we are to go to America." Perdita advised in her second language. "And who will take my place in my absence."

"Captain Ardelean will take your position while we are on vacation. He is essentially your father figure. I trust the man, and you know my intuition is rarely incorrect." Alshain responded softly.

"Will we take a public flight?"

"It would be safer, not many people would risk the collateral."

* * *

><p><strong>Vlatava Airport<strong>

**December 26, Friday, 2014; 08:25**

Perdita and Alshain arrived at the airport and just barely made it past security—well, Alshain barely made it through, Perdita had to vouch for him in order to get him through because security included blood tests.

Persia had donned a casual outfit (a pink down jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans) trying to blend in to the crowd as much as possible. Alshain wore a black overcoat, his Assassin-themed robes and weapons in his luggage. Alshain had to pull Perdita close to his side several times because she was looking around precariously.

Perdita didn't know how Alshain stayed so calm. Trying to be invisible in such a big crowd was more difficult than it seemed. It was a multi-floor building, and several bulking men were always within sight. _Once we get to the plane, we'll be safe as long as we don't take any open drinks or food._

Easier for him, evidently. He acted as though he did things like this daily.

They were just about to board the plane when one of the airport security officers pulled them aside. "Is there a problem officer?" Alshain asked, noticing the three men who had been following them stop behind a magazine rack.

"Yes, there is. These three men have been following you two, do you want me to bring them over here and ask them what is wrong?"

"Ye…" Perdita started.

"No, sir. I know they've been following us, but I was hoping to board before they could reach us." Alshain interrupted, trying to get away from the officer.

"Okay. Have a good day." The guard turned towards the three men and nodded. Alshain grabbed Perdita's hand and walked as fast as he could towards the boarding line.

The three thugs rushed towards the pair of teens—well, technically Alshain isn't a teenager, but you get it—and reached into their jackets. Alshain put Perdita in front of himself in the line.

By the time the thugs had reached the pair, Perdita was in the boarding tunnel. The goons didn't care, rushing past security and charging her. They drew out a black bag and military batons, beating away anyone who tried to stop them. Alshain slid through the crowd that was running away like water, reaching the thugs.

Perdita turned around and towards the plane, trying to get to the safety of the crowded space. She squeezed through the few people in her way, earning looks. Alshain broke free of the crowd and darted into a sprint, trying to get to the thugs before they could reach his friend.

The plane's door had been closed, the flight attendants receiving a call that three armed men had breached security.

Perdita was trapped. Before she could turn around, she was grabbed from behind, a black rag tied around her mouth and a black hood over her head.

Just as quickly as she had been grabbed, she felt the pressure torn off of her. he instinctively knew that her friend had just saved her.

Alshain saw the men put the rag over Perdita's head and something in him snapped. He ran up behind one of the men, kicking his knee out from under him—shattering the joint in the process—and grabbed the mans neck, twisting the head and jaw in different directions. He heard a grotesque snapping, knowing that the jaw had been torn from the rest of the skull, and that the neck had been broken.

Alshain quickly tore the baton from the mans hand and slammed the next man's arm in, shattering it.

The third man had now turned around, only to receive one of his allies' batons shoved in his eye. Alshain took the man's head and slammed it into one of the metal supports. He then took the man and pushed him through the canvas walls, watching as the victim fell on his neck, killing him instantly.

Security ran up behind him and tackled him pinning his back to the ground. He looked up and saw Perdita grabbed from behind again, one of the guards pulling her away.

He calculated his odds, then slammed his forehead into man holding him down. He brought his feet up into the man's chest and shoved him off. "PERDITA!" He shouted, beating his way to the guard who was pulling her away.

The guard was at the end of the tunnel, when he felt the something run across the back of his neck.

Alshain saw a woman run a hidden blade across the corrupt guard's neck. He knew the woman from anywhere…it was the girls hair, both black and golden blonde streaks at the same time, and naturally, too. She wore a red shirt, dark grey pants, and had chromed plate-bike armor. Over her left chest, he saw the Abstergo emblem. She pulled Perdita's hood and rag off.

He saw the girl pull a pistol and he ducked. He heard the silent 'thwip' of the silenced rounds pass by and the gushing sound as they slammed into their targets.

Alshain walked to the end of the tunnel. The girl pulled his vambrace out of her bag, "I thought you Assassin's never went anywhere without these on? And where is your robe? I know you would have made yourself one if you haven't bought one already."

"We do when we have to go through a security checkpoint incognito. And my robe is in my luggage, which I suppose you have too."

"Yep, and you still handle yourself well…enough."

"And you still shoot about as well as a deer in headlights knows how to move."

The two shared a look. "It's good to see you, little brother." Said the girl.

"Excuse me, brother?"

"Oh, sorry Perdita. This is my sister…well, not biologically, but you know. You know how I was cloned, right? Well, my Clone ID was Subject 18, she is Subject 19."

"Helena Cross, at your service beautiful." Said Subject 19, earning a strange look from the young royal. "I suppose you haven't had 'The Talk', yet. Or at least don't know my version."

"She isn't exactly straight, Perdita." Perdita looked even more confused before the light flipped on. Her cheeks went bright red and she looked down.

"What are you doing here, sis?" Alshain asked. "Don't you dare say you were in the neighborhood."

"Well, you might want to thank me. I was the other shooter. I've been keeping tabs on you for the past month. Anyways, I know that hacker made contact with you, and I want in."

"I knew something has been off. And what do you mean, 'in'? In on what?"

"In on your crusade against Juno. Against popular Assassin belief, the Templars don't want to see Humanity in chains, just guided. Some people earned us a bad rep."

"No. You know for a fact that I am the ONLY person with the right DNA to be able to fight Juno at all."

"I know that, but I can resist the Pieces. And, I have a plane, so I can get you to Happy Harbor."

Alshain almost asked how she knew about their plans to go to Happy Harbor, but then remembered she was better than him in almost everything. He could only ever beat her in patience and hand-to-hand combat…that may have been the only reason he was kept alive. Abstergo most likely wanted to put them together to hunt down the Assassins.

"We do require transport, and public aerial transportation is likely not an option anymore. But can we trust you?" Perdita asked quietly, understandably shaken from the event.

"I may work for Abstergo and be a Templar field agent, but I'm not going to kill my brother."

"That's what makes us strong. We don't let our philosophical differences get in the way of protecting each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Carbine's Plane, Mid-Atlantic<strong>

**December 26, 15:24**

Perdita was in one of the two cabins when Helena came into the room. Alshain was still outside, just watching the clouds, lost in his thoughts. "You okay, kid?" She asked, fully knowing what women went through…when she was in Montreal, she had taken to patrolling the streets, following and protecting women who needed it. "You look shaken up."

"How can I not be? Three of men tried to kidnap me, then the airport security tried their hand at it, too. I don't know who I can trust."

"You can trust us."

"How can you say that? I barely know you, and I have known Alshain of only a few months."

"Alshain?"

"Yes, your brother…you did not realize he had taken a name?"

"No, but that's besides the point. My point is, my brother cares for you. Deeply care for you. He would put his life on the line to keep yours off of it."

"It is nice to have a friend who would do that." Perdita said, brushing her hair behind her ear, blush decorating her cheeks.

_She doesn't even realize he's so ridiculously head over heels for her._ She thought. "I just want you to know, He is quite sensitive when it comes to his biological relations, so if he seems distant…well, more than usual…just be there for him. Please, I don't want to see him get hurt. His life is too important to me and to the world for him to waste it away because he's heartbroken."

Before the Queen could respond, Helena had left the room, leaving Perdita to his thoughts.

Perdita left the cabin, seeing her friend and his sister playing a game of chess. She went over to the table and stood, watching. Alshain noticed, and he pulled her down into the seat besides himself. As Perdita got closer, she realized how fast the two were playing. They seemed to integrate each others moves into their plan within seconds, each turn never taking more than five.

_These two are practically manipulating time itself into their favor._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've been researching…Apparently S.H.A.D.E.'s leader, Father Time, is currently using the body of a Japanese Schoolgirl, even though Father Time is male…So what does that make him, cause he literally CANNOT go by a two-gender system. Like what happens when he has to crap or piss in a public restroom? He knows he's male, but he knows he's in the body of a girl. For a guy, it's natural to stand while pissing, but he's in a she's body.<strong>

**Alshain has above-peak human strength, but not quite 'superhuman' because he's not human. He has been working on English for quite a while now, it's better, but not perfect and has a Romanian accent.**

**The way I see the Templar-Assassin War, the games (except Rogue and Haytham's parts in AC3) make the Templars out to be complete assholes. That's not really the case, the Templars and Assassins just don't see eye-to-eye on what is best for humanity. The Templars want control and restraint and the Assassin want get everybody to understand everyone else…come on, who's more realistic.**

**Anyways, only own my previously mentioned OC's**

**Once again:**

**Update Timeline**

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**


	8. Chapter 8, Americans

Chapter 8, Americans

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

**December 28, Sunday, 2014; 02:24**

It was VERY early when Green Arrow walked into The Cave. The team seemed awake enough, so he started talking. "A few days ago, there was an attempt on Queen Perdita's life. I know that most of, if not all of you know about this. However, she disappeared about a day after. We know that there was a disturbance in the airport, and some witnesses report seeing a girl that matched a description of the Queen."

"If this IS her, why go into such a public place?" Asked Superboy.

"Most likely to try and blend in while she was trying to leave the country. However, the UN has asked us to take bigger strides against organized crime, specifically human trafficking and drug trafficking. What concerns the league is that if this was the Queen, then somebody had the guts to try and kidnap her in front of such a large crowd."

"Who would do that? She's the Queen." Asked Artemis.

"Some people feel as though any rightful monarch has to be a male and a legal adult in order to make wise decisions. However, the UN wants Perdita to stay in charge. She's been making changes to calm international tensions between the small countries neighbors."

"So it could be people who want war or people who want her out. That's just chaos and sexism." Concluded Robin.

"And The League is tasking you with finding her and protecting her." Arrow said, making it clear that this was the Teams current Priority.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor Airport<strong>

**December 28, 08:45**

Helena's pilot guided the plane towards the runway designated for Abstergo flights, bringing the jet to a hover and setting her down. "We're here, kiddies." She said, "Alshain. If you start on this path, you can never stop."

"I know. I'll see you later."

"Farewell, Helena Cross. My many thanks for rescuing us from the corruption within my guard."

"Be _SAFE_ you to." Helena bade with a knowing smirk. The two disembarked from the small plane and onto the ground. The plane door closed behind them as it took off.

"Why was she smiling?" Perdita asked curiously, having been sheltered for her entire life.

"A question for another time." He responded, knowing full well what his surrogate sister implied, "Now, let us go find this Justice League. See if they can help us."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**December 28, 13:53**

Dick Grayson was in the Mad Yak Cafe, sipping on a coffee and munching on fries. In reality, he was doing homework for college. He needed to catch up on work. It was easier to push work off to make time for his hero work in college, but it made his weekends and breaks a pain in the ass.

It wasn't that the work was hard for him, Bruce ingrained as much of this in him as he could back in middle school, but there was SO MUCH of it. And his prof's actually checked their students work because he went to a small private school.

He was sitting in a booth to avoid others just coming in and interrupting him, so he was fairly angry when somebody flew a paper airplane onto his table. However, on the airplane, there was the Bat-Sign. He looked towards the source of the object, but didn't see anybody out of the ordinary. _Weird._ He thought to himself.

Dick quickly closed his books and stuffed them into his bag. He slid his coat and gloves on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Taking a last look around, making it seem as if he were checking to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind, he walked towards the exit.

On his way out, somebody bumped his shoulder. He turned around, but couldn't see who it was. He looked down and saw a roll of paper in his pocket, which he KNEW wasn't there before. Grayson quickly exited the building and walked to his car.

Closing and locking the heavily tinted windows, he pulled the roll of paper out and a quarter fell out. Skimming the papers—and ignoring the coin—he had been given, he noticed that this was a wealth of information on Abstergo. Information he could use.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

**December 28, 14:17**

Grayson took his time getting to The Cave, making sure he wasn't followed. He pulled his car around into the hangar and put his mask on, making sure the license plates were blank. He took off his coat and shirt, revealing his Kevlar suit. He slipped off his winter gloves and exchanged them for his hero persona's vambraces.

Nightwing exited the car and went straight to his room, opening up the papers and starting to carefully read them.

**OUTSIDE…**

Alshain was atop the motel building they had rented a room in, looking down at a screen. "Note to self, thank Erudito. That tracker was a smart idea." _Also, remove any of my own presence from the internet._

Alshain walked down the stairs and opened the room they were staying in, taking off his overcoat. Perdita was sitting on the single bed, they could only find a room with one bed, and watching the news. Ironically, there was a news special speculating about what happened to during the Christmas Gala.

He opened his bag and reached in, pulling the necklace that he intended to give her on Christmas from within. She glanced at him and smiled. He returned the gesture and walked to her. "Merry Christmas." He said, opening the box it was held within. He crawled behind her and placed the necklace onto her neck.

"It's lovely. Thank you. For being there for me."

"You're welcome." He responded. "Tomorrow we meet the heroes."

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

**December 29, Monday, 2014; 08:52**

A knock on his door and Nightwing's head snapped up from his desk, papers strewn along the surface and a moving whiteboard with countless notes to his side. "Come in." He said, adjusting his mask onto his face again.

Barbara Gordon walked into the room, dressed in her full costume. She shut the door behind herself, "Whatcha got here, Dick?" She said, leaning against the desk.

Nightwing pulled her onto his lap, "Information about Abstergo. You smell nice tonight."

"This morning, you mean. And where'd you get this stuff from? Looks pretty incriminating…more so than the stuff we found. **YOU** smell like shit, just so you know."

"It is…it's some pretty radical shit. Stuff about 'Pieces Of Eden'. Sounds like the First Civilization knew how to harness the Anti-Life Equation with technology and use it on the masses."

"Then we should tell the League."

"Most likely," The manifesto had contained immeasurable amounts of incriminating evidence…evidence he couldn't use if he wanted the world economy to survive, "But it can wait." He said, running his hands down the side of the suit his girlfriend wore.

Dick had just been about to expose his girlfriends neck when the alarms started blaring, causing both heroes to jump. "That's the proximity alarm!" He shouted, running out into the mission room. Nightwing quickly assembled the few members of the Team who were in The Cave and they ran outside to confront the threat.

Outside stood a relatively normal male donning a hooded trench coat—which clouded his entire face in shadows, despite the Sun blaring reflections from the snow—and the missing Queen. After falling out of their stupor, Nightwing spoke up, "Queen Perdita, a pleasure to meet you. I assume that you're stateside because of the attempts on you life?"

"Indeed, Nightwing. My friend here thought it best to seek outside help. My guard has become corrupt, and we need some place safe to stay." Perdita spoke up.

"We can offer that." He responded, taking the lead of the team in the absence of Kaldur.

"I have friends investigating how far the corruption goes, but I would like it if some heroes were there in case…Deathstroke is in Vlatava."

* * *

><p><strong>Altair II<strong>

**December 29, 12:24**

The last stronghold of the Assassins as sitting stationary just outside of American waters of the Florida border. The ship appeared calm, given the storm that raged outside. Inside the ship, the mess hall in particular, was chaotic. The Assassin Council, or what was left to resemble the leadership, was arguing about what t do now that Abstergo had released it's new feature film based on an Assassin-turned-Templar to the public. "We need to disappear, follow the footsteps of Altair after the fall of Masyaf." Said an Assassin.

"And where would we disappear to? Technology has made it nearly impossible to go off the grid and we still don't know WHAT Abstergo has planned with the Helix initiative." Retorted one of the Master's.

"That doesn't matter if we don't exist anymore." Shouted another.

"The Templars are being picked off they know it's not us. And the Justice League is snooping in heir business. They'll be too busy covering their tracks to care about us." Argued the Mentor.

"The League is exactly why we need to disappear!" Shouted the first Assassin.

William Miles, Mentor of the Assassin Order, finally spoke up, "The Assassin's cannot afford to go head on with Abstergo, but we also cannot disappear. We need to integrate into different organizations. If our operatives become known vigilantes working for the people, the Templars will have a harder time fighting our presence without public knowledge."

"What about our Animus research?"

"We can use the surrogate program we stole from Abstergo and have our trainee's use it." William responded.

"By the way, our Animus program discovered something…unusual…in Connor Kenway's memories…it deals with an Apple."

"And?"

"It took his consciousness to an alternate reality, and we think the Apple is more than an ordinary Apple."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**December 29, 23:24**

Alshain was deep in his sleep in his and Perdita's rented room when the vision hit him.

_He was underwater…he didn't know where he was, but he knew EXACTLY where he was at the same time. He opened his eyes and saw the golden glow of a Piece of Eden. He saw an Apple, but when he approached it, a glowing golden figure appeared…Minerva…he knew it instinctively._

_"Find my Apple, my son." She said before fading away._

_He picked it up and everything changed…now he was in a large open room, shrouded in darkness, surrounded by kneeling figures. At the front of the room stood Juno with another Apple. He walked forward, ignoring the flaring of the Apple in his own hand. The two raised their Pieces and golden light clashed in between the two._

Alshain eyes bolted awake, his ears ringing and something bitter and salty in his mouth…he saw a distressed Perdita above him and Nightwing, who must have heard Perdita's screaming, climbing through the window. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt…it stained red. everything faced gold and a screaming voice rang throughout his ears before everything vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave, Medical Wing<strong>

**December 30, Tuesday, 2014; 04:24**

Nightwing had immediately called the Bioship when he saw the boy's condition. M'Gann quickly and gently lifted him with her telekinesis and brought him aboard and rushed him to The Cave. Nightwing remotely sounded the alarm and PA, telling everyone present to immediately suit up and prepare the MedBay.

They immediately put the boy, Alshain according to Perdita, through several scans to see what was wrong. The result were interesting to say the least…the boy was not entirely human, and had several extra organs…organs that required the body to be more efficient than it could possibly be.

Red Tornado had translated it for him, _"The boy will likely not live beyond the biological age of 40 at his current rate."_ It scared Nightwing to know that the seemingly perfectly healthy individual would die of unpreventable causes…if he didn't get himself killed first.

**_With Alshain…_**

Alshain slowly woke up and opened his eyes, seeing a lot of dull brown and bright white lights. He felt a tube in his arm, so he was likely in a medical building of some sort. The most likely conclusion is that Nightwing had brought him and Perdita INSIDE 'The Cave' and were tending to him.

But now…now he knew what he had to do. He had to find Minerva's Apple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all, sorry for the wait…and the filler. Here reminding you that I do not own either franchise.<strong>

**The Mad Yak Cafe is actually a place in Happy Harbor.**

**Check out my other story, Assassin's Creed Coalition, a story where Connor and Arno team up to find answers about the Box and Charles Dorians murder. Sorry if it story seems rushed, especially the second chapter.**

**I will also try and put the Update Timeline on the FIRST CHAPTER.**

**Update Timeline**

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**


	9. Chapter 9, Truce

Chapter 9

**The Cave**

**December 30, Tuesday, 2014; 15:42**

Alshain had been fading in and out of consciousness throughout the day, Nightwing and Batman checking his vitals regularly. Batman was actually searching for any leads of **what** his other genetic donor might be.

Perdita herself had been going through post-trauma therapy with Canary…having several attacks on ones' life and the near-death of a friend will put some stress on someone's mind…but at the moment was sitting asleep at the bedside of her friend.

Alshain stirred again, earning the attention of Nightwing, who was currently in the room. He opened his eyes and looked around, slowly getting up. "EASY, Easy, easy. Take it slow there, kid. You were spitting up blood not even 24 hours ago."

"Where am I?" The unofficial Assassin asked, aware enough to realize he should speak english here. His throat felt like sandpaper. "Water?"

"You're in The Cave, The headquarters of the Young Justice Team. By the way, I just found that quarter you slipped into my pocket with that wad of papers. Inconspicuous, if I hadn't started looking for a signal, I wouldn't have found it." Nightwing answered, getting up and walking to the sink.

"Not mine…given to me."

"Either way, it was clever…I also find it a bit hard to believe you held off Deathstroke…a hemorrhage doesn't develop overnight." Nightwing handed him a cup of cold water. Alshain eagerly accepted it.

"Not normal cause…" He replied, still speaking in increments. "…strange vision…Eden, Minerva, Juno."

"Okay, kid, get some more rest." Nightwing told him, thinking the boy was still hopped up on medicines.

* * *

><p><strong>Altair II<strong>

**December 30, 16:13**

The man sam from his small boat towards the large metal and stationary ship. He swam underwater, wearing a watertight, skintight black suit that covered his entire body, leaving only his eyes exposed, which were also covered behind a pair of goggles. The man leapt out of the water and onto the deck of he ship, drawing a katana and slicing open one of the guards. He threw the body into the ocean. The man ran into the ship, disappearing as he did so.

Screams and blood radiated throughout the inside of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

**December 30, 18:15**

Alshain sat up and drove his legs over the side of the bed, several wires telling him not to by sending screaming pains through his arms. He ignored them as he pulled the bloody tubes and sensors from his person. He got up and went to his bag, which happened to be in the room.

He saw that nobody else was in the room as he took off the hospital gown, leaving him bare. He reached into the bag and found his Assassin Robes. He threw on the armored undersuit and pants quickly. He pulled his neck-guard to his neck, keeping the mask down. He then carefully pulled the fitted coat over his shoulders.

Ignoring the slight pain in his chest, he reached and pulled the spaulders and hooked them to his coat, pulling the hood out from under the armor to rest atop his collar. Alshain pulled the 'umbrella' from the bottom of the bag and strapped it over his right shoulder. He strapped his hidden blade and vambrace under his left sleeve.

Satisfied with his outfit, being more comfortable in his robes than anything else, he left the room. Outside, a young blonde woman came running through the halls, but stopped upon seeing him. "You're supposed to be in bed." She said.

"I'm fine…I can read the charts. My vitals stabilized two hours ago."

"But we don't know what could happen, you could start hemorrhaging again."

"The future is not set, only predicted. I know my place in the future, and I intend to do something about it." Alshain said, pushing past the teen.

"Fine, but I'm gonna follow you. Just to make sure you don't start bleeding again. I'm Cassie." She informed, following the boy.

"Alshain. May I venture beyond these walls?"

"Not yet, how about a sparring match? I bet you a ten you can't last a full five with me."

"You should work on your wording near teenage males, they may take it the wrong way.."

"Ex-CUSE ME?" Cassie asked incredulously, not used to anyone having the balls to ask speak to an Amazon like that.

"I may not be American, but I am aware of the typical sexual…active-ness…of a teenager." He responded.

"I am an Amazon, and YOU will not talk to me like that." She ordered.

"Stand down, Princess." Said a certain red car archer, "He's not worth getting riled up over."

Wonder Girl huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Alshain kept walking, only to be stopped by Red Arrow. "You realize the sparring ring is **that** way, right. Let's go, I'll put that bet against you." Roy led the two to the Mission Room, "Activate sparring ring, authorization B-21."

A series of squares lit up on the floor, indicating the training ring. "The best of five, loser makes dinner for the entire team, so I hope you can cook." Red Arrow smirked, adopting a boxing-esque stance.

Alshain responded by taking a stance that blended each and every one of his studied ancestors. He braced himself as Roy charged in, right arm reared back.

Red Arrow had not expected the boy who just got off a medical examination table to be able to fight, so when his right hook was caught and an elbow was thrown into his ribcage, he was winded and dropped to one knee. He felt the boy wind up hi leg and slam his head into the ground.

_"Point Challenger. 1-0"_ The voice sounded.

"Alright, you can fight." The Red Hood said, getting up to his legs and taking his normal stance. "But can you hold your own against the REAL me?"

_"Begin match"_

Roy started throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could, but the boy was blocking all of them. "ATTACK ME DAMNIT!"

Roy through a roundhouse kick, aiming at the boys chest. His opponent caught the leg into his arms, then swept his leg out from under him. The boy pulled Roy's leg up into his chest, nearly tearing his hamstring, eliciting a scream. "Uh, didn't think you sang that way kid."

_"Point Challenger, 2-0"_ The voice taunted.

Red Arrow slowly got back up, careful of his leg. "Not bad."

_"Begin match"_

Before Red Arrow could recover, the hybrid son charged in, barreling into Red Arrow's midsection. Roy had seen the move and slammed his hands into the boys back, landing his first solid hit. Alshain pulled away.

"One hit is all it takes, huh?" Roy started, but was cut off when the half-breed charged again, this time with a roundhouse kick. Roy ducked under the attack and punched at the boy's leg, taking him down.

Roy went to pin the boy, but was pulled down and his face slammed into the light up floor.

_"Point Challenger, 3-0. Red Arrow, Loss."_

"Ugh…you'd make a decent Bat."

"He would," came the voice of Nightwing, "If he would at least let himself be checked over. Even Batman knows his limits…coughing out blood is one of them."

"N-NIGHTWING!" Roy sputtered, popping up into attention, a bruise already forming on his cheek.

"You're not the best at hand-to-hand, Roy. Although, I expected you to know better than to challenge a runaway hospital patient." Nightwing said.

"What can I say, the rush of adrenaline excites me."

"Then let Cheshire deal with that…you two go at it enough, you don't need to bring it to The Cave."

Red Arrow's face burnt as red as his torso, "Hey, shut up man."

"Alright, kid.' Nightwing said, "You need to Take It Easy for now. Maybe take a walk outside, look around town, but I can't let you go around over-exerting yourself in good conscience. You can take some bus tokens"

Alshain adjusted his spaulders, "Fine. But Red Arrow still has to make a meal for your team." He said, smirking at the archer. He left the 'ring' and picked up his bag and umbrella, slinging them over his back. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like someone to go with you?"

"I assume that my friend is still under threat, so I cannot take her. I have a map of the city, and I have family in town…I will visit them." Alshain left the room and walked outside, heading towards the nearest hiking trail.

Back inside, Nightwing was mulling over what the boy had said, _He has family in town, but is a clone? Something isn't right about that._ He called Robin, who was hanging out in the city with the younger members of the Team, "Robin, I need you to find and follow our guest. I'll send you a picture."

_"Why is he out of bed?"_ Robin asked, not quite sure whether even Bruce would be this stubborn.

"Just follow him, I'll tell you more when you get back."

_"Fine, but you owe me a taco."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the City…<em>**

Alshain strode within the city limits from the bike path that the hiking trail led to. His leather robes were insulated, keeping his body warm in the harsh winter temperatures. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Seconds later the screen went red and a message appeared on the screen.

_The Assassins are waiting at the Mad Yak Cafe. Use your sense to find them. Your password is Al Mualim._

As suddenly as it had happened, his screen went black. He tucked his phone back in his packet and sealed it inside. He puled up his hood and tucked his hands into another set of pockets.

Nearly half an hour later, Alshain found himself sitting on a bench across the cafe, eyes closed and pretending to huddle up against himself. He had put on his leather gloves quite some time ago—Minerva's people may not have gotten cold, but he sure as hell could.

He reached out as far as he could with his senses, noticing every step, hearing every heartbeat, and cancelled it out. He filtered through the massive range of emotions that the people around him were feeling. He tried to pick out the people that were searching for somebody, finding a person across the street.

He got up to confront the woman.

* * *

><p>Rebecca sat in the parked car, out of the way of any cameras that would be capable of facial recognition. She was alone because the Assassins were spread so thin, so when Erudite had contacted her, she jumped at the chance to strike back at Abstergo—who had strangely stopped all attacks on Assassin Cells internationally. Also because their little team had a falling out…William had disappeared—understandably—while Shaun had found some woman who went by Bishop to try and contact the new Helix Initiates…apparently they had success with one 'Arno Dorian' during their time together and were trying to contact more.<p>

The Assassin's best hacker jumped when someone rapped on her car window. She _Crane_d—**eh? Like it?**—her neck to see the culprit. It seemed to be a boy, who had a darker—maybe Syrian?—skin tone. If it wasn't winter or in a city, she would've figured the long coat and hood were the outfit of an Assassin, but she knew better…caution was her closest friend by this point. Then she saw the Assassin's misshaped 'A' drawn into the frost on her window.

"Ms. Crane?" Alshain voiced, surprising the woman. "My name is Alshain Vertigo." He said, using his friend's last name to avoid suspicion—well, as much as he could when using the surname of royalty—"I think I'm supposed to meet you here." He said, wiping the window clear of the iconic symbol.

Rebecca took a moment to process what the boy had said, _Recruiting a bit young now, aren't we? No older than fifteen._ She thought. She looked around the car for any signs of Abstergo. She probably didn't need to, the kid was dressed like a Russian Assassin Field Operative…now those guys were hardcore…like if you took the Navy Seals and multiplied them by the NSA and Spetsnaz.

"Are you well?" Hell, the kid even had a similar accent to one of them.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec, just gotta remember where I put my gloves." She rambled off, reaching into her glove compartment, drawing her gloves and sliding them on. She had kinda been hoping she would be able to meet someone and be able to shove into Shaun's face that he wasn't the only one who could get some, but that wasn't happening now. So instead of a condom, she made sure her pistol was securely in her jacket.

She opened the door, after almost smashing her head against the window…she hadn't unlocked it first…had to keep up the clumsy facade, right?

The boy quickly brushed his shoulder off, then held his arm out, to which a surprised Rebecca took. The pair crossed the street and walked into the cafe.

Robin, who had been sitting down the street watching the interaction, saw the boy nonchalantly brush off the tracker that Nightwing and placed on his shoulder…with his midl finger. _Damn he picked up quick._ Tim thought. Ever so slightly, he saw a grin from under the white hood. Tim Drake raised his hand to his ear, "Dick, you gotta be more subtle from now own."

Inside the Mad Yak Cafe, Rebecca ordered a table for two, pretending to be the boy—who had pulled down his hood now—'s mother. Once they sat down, the young man got right to business, "I have a folder of hardcopy files about the Surrogate Initiative. It was shut down by the Justice League, but as we both know, Abstergo hides things well. My contact within their ranks has managed to appeal for a temporary ceasefire…on one condition." Alshain said, sliding a manilla folder across the table. It was labelled **'Semester Grades'**.

"Well done, son, I'm proud of you. A semester abroad. What are you going to get for lunch?" Rebecca voiced, having thought quickly on the spot…she needed to blend in, make it look real.

"I think I'll have an American Hot Dog and the places waffle fries." Alshain responded, playing along with the woman's game. "Vlatava is a interesting place…you should visit sometime."

Rebecca remembered the small country from something Gavin had sent her, something about Erudito inviting them to help the Royal Family clean house.

The food came and the pair ate in silence. Rebecca studied the youth's face while eating…he had the same eating habits of Desmond, similar facial structure…if she hadn't looked back and saw Desmond's corpse collapse that night, she would have guessed that Desmond was turned into a fifteen year old by some strange misdoings of Juno.

"Where are you staying?" Rebecca broke the silence, sincerely asking, signing the check. The boy's bag seemed so full.

"With friends, we are actually camping near out Justice right now." He responded, sensing the woman was genuinely concerned. "I can introduce you if you want."

The waiter came back with her fake card—fake as in the name and information, not that it didn't have money. "I actually need to get going, sorry. It was nice talking to you again."

"I'll walk you to the car." He said, standing up and pulling his things together.

When they got to the car, Alshain gave the woman a hug to keep up appearances. He faded into the crowd as Rebecca started her car and opened the file. The first page was a series of fake grades, _Kid thought his through…sending a kid was iffy, but paid off. Nobody expects a kid to be one of us._ She thought. The next page read **'Surrogate Laboratory Reproduction Program'**, _What the hell?_ She thought to herself.

The next page had several black marks through words, other things were highlighted. _Genetics program thanks Dr. Warren Vidic…asshole…Subject 18, genetic hybrid born by 'reprogramming' sperm cells and eggs cells, creating a 'semi-natural, controlled' birth. Donors: Blood Vial produced by Juhani Otso Berg provides Preursor 'Minerva's' DNA. Abstergo Recovery teams have taken sperm cells directly from host Subject 17. Subject gone rogue, cannot be located at this time._

Rebecca froze in her tracks, _That's Desmond…THEY MUTILATED DESMOND?!_

She hesitant flipped the page. What she saw scared her to death. An image of the boy she had just met stared into her eyes.

Rebecca popped the door open and stood up, looking for the boy. She felt tears sting her eyes. She opened her phone and called Shaun.

_"This is Shaun Hastings, please hold."_

"Shaun, I know you know it's me…" Rebecca managed to get out, fighting the tears.

_"Rebecca, what's wrong?"_

"Abstergo got HIS body." Rebecca said.

_"Expected, what about it?"_ Shaun assumed she was talking about Desmond's corpse.

"They…they…I need to tell you in person…We need to find Bill." She said, unleashing her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so late. I'm also sorry if it seems rushed, just wanted to get the big connections out of the way so I can send them on missions.…I also hope to have uploaded the cover image of this story and my bio for Alshain by next chapter.<strong>

**I'm going to simply put out there that in this story Arno IS Desmond's ancestor in the French Revolution because…**

**FUCK CANON! I WANT DESMOND BACK! I HATE THIS FIRST PERSON BULLSHIT!**

**Right now, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, while Barbara Gordon is Oracle. Bab's wears the suit sometimes when she needs air, but is usually behind the screen, being more helpful that way. She operates out of the Gotham Bell Tower.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**


	10. Chapter 10, Vigilantes and House Arrest

**Chapter 10: Vigilantes and House Arrest**

* * *

><p><strong>Central City <strong>

**December 31, Wednesday, 2014; 06:24**

Mal Duncan drove his two guests into the hometown of The Flash. How he got stuck with Cab Duty was beyond him…well, not really. Connor Kent had called him up for a favor a few days go. Said he needed to give two kids a ride to the West-Allen home in Central City, but had come down with some sort of bug, and needed him to give them a ride…on New Years Eve. So now he has plans to bring his girlfriend with him and the two kids and spend a romantic evening in Granite Peak National Park when he dropped them off.

Unfortunately, she didn't have a ride, so she was in the passenger seat, talking to keep him awake…it was one hell of a drive…fortunately uneventful and very little snow on the roads.

His passengers had found his backseat comfortable enough for the girl to fall asleep, while the boy saw fit to fiddle with some electronics in his wristband from his right arm. Looked complicated.

He was only a few minutes away from the house he was supposed to arrive at. Something wasn't normal about this situation. Couldn't the West's or Allen's come and picked these two up? Or maybe the kids' could have waited…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Alshain left the Mad Yak Cafe and started his hike back to the Cave. He had gotten his meeting with the Assassins over with and they now knew about him. That was good. Everything was falling into place.

Soon enough, he would have the necessary resources and manpower to find Juno and kill her.

However, there were flaws in any plan…such as some thug pulling you into an alley to try and mug you. "Hand o'er anythin' yous gots n' you won' git hurt." Said the mugger, knife to Alshain's throat.

_Not in the fucking mood._ He counted seven, all armed with knives and brass knuckles…the gun laws were too strict in this town. _That puts me at a great advantage._ "Seven of you bums on the three of us…hardly seems fair."

"Yous dumb or som'thin'? Dere ony one of ya."

"Wait for it." The Assassin replied, just as Robin came crashing down on top of the man in the back, catching the rest off guard. He ducked and ran forward as Nightwing's motorcycle flew overhead, crashing another's chest. The trio methodically took down his men.

"SHIT! THE BATS ARE HERES!" The mugger shouted, hoping his gang half a mile away could hear him.

Before he could say anything else, he felt his knife get torn from his hand.

A sharp pan in the back of his neck told him he was as good as dead…he heard the mufled cries of the two heroes, scorning the boy for killing him…someone here had the balls to do it. Fancy that.

"—We do NOT kill people!" Nightwing shouted at the robed boy. If the boy hadn't been coughing blood a day ago, he would have punched the kid.

"And look where that has gotten you. I have no quarrel with your unwillingness to kill and stopping senseless killing, but why others? Why not let someone kill the Joker?" Alshain protested. The Joker was known worldwide for his insanity and cruelty, and Alshain knew about the pain he has caused.

"Because then we're no better then the people we fight." Robin said, the argument ingrained by Batman.

"Then you are saying the world is a better place WITH the Joker?"

"Of coarse not, but that's not justice. It's revenge. We let the people decide the fates of criminals."

"In modern America, yes. It was easier when you knew somebody was guilty of crimes and you simply killed them."

"You will not kill anybody anymore…IS THAT CLEAR!"

"I will not kill in your presence anymore. But I will end people's lives if they deserve it. And to stop me is to harbor a wanted criminal. Where is the JUSTICE in that?"

"Who are you to decide whether or not somebody is guilty?"

"You wouldn't understand…it's a gift that I was 'born' with."

"Then you're saying you feel as though you have the right to claim lives as less valuable because of some bogus sense? I call bullshit. Go back to the Cave and await further orders."

Alshain sarcastically mock-saluted, "Yessir. Of course, Sir. Right away, Sir. I'm on it, Sir."

As the Assassin left, Dick turned to Tim, "I need to call Wally, see if he'll take the kid in and beat some sense into him. Follow him, make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble." Tim nodded and darted away.

* * *

><p>And thus, Alshain and Perdita found themselves being shipped to a 'more secluded location'. Alshain had, however, managed to get brief bio's on the entire superhero community, stolen from the Team's computer. He now had a basic rundown on alias', powers, equipment, and an image of the hero-persona of each potential Leaguer and member of the Team. There were also bio's on the biggest names in the Super-villian community; such as Bane, Joker, Metallo, Poison Ivy, The League of Shadows, and known members of The Light.<p>

What worried him most was the two scientists, Professor Ivo and T.O. Morrow…they were the two most likely suspect Juno would turn to in order to have a body created. And Juno had the means to do so.

But for now, Alshain simply let his friend snooze on his shoulder, cramped into the backseat of some sort-of-friend-of-a-sort-of-friend's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, West-Allen Household<strong>

**December 31, 06:35**

"Okay, kids. We're here." Mal said, waking up his passengers, gesturing to the large house at the side of the road. They had made decent time for winter driving. Alshain looked over to his friend and ran his hand through Perdita's hair, trying to smooth it out, having been matted and strewn against his arm. "Alright, alright, come on, bro, help me with the luggage."

Alshain climbed—literally had to climb—out of the side of the vehicle, quite literally dragging his backpack with him. "What's in there?" The girl, Bumblebee's civilian persona unbeknownst to him, in the from passenger seat asked.

"A pair of extra sets of clothing and my umbrella is strapped to the side." Alshain answered, hoping to drop the subject. "Where are we?"

"The West-Allen household in Central City, home of The Flash and formerly Kid Flash. Conner told me this is where I'm supposed to drop you off, so I'm doing just that and then going for a romantic stroll with my girl."

"My many thanks, Mr. Duncan." Stated the young royal, "Have a pleasant evening, and stay safe."

"We will as long as you will, girl." Said Mal's passenger.

The two bid goodbye to their sorta-fiends-of-sorta-friends before walking up onto the porch and knocking on the door. The door was opened by a relatively tall man with blond hair.

"Ah, you two must be the one's Conner was going to bring. I'm Barry Allen, the owner of this fine establishment. Please, make yourselves at home and help yourself to the complimentary breakfast." Said the man, trying his best to be humorous.

The pairs luggage was taken from them and dashed of into a spare bedroom before they could protest. When Mr. Allen came back, he had a late-teenager with burning red hair following in tow.

Wally was beyond tired…it may have been New Years Eve Day—which was a contradiction in itself to him—but that didn't mean he had to be awake at this god forsaken hour. Artemis had insisted in coming over last night, forcing him onto the couch because honestly, he was NOT going to sleep with his girlfriend while his Parents and Aunt and Uncle were in the same house…all the more reason to get their own place…maybe one of those tiny houses.

He was so tired he barely noticed the two strangers, yet one looked eerily familiar…no, it wasn't, "Queen Perdita? Wha' ya doin' 'ere 'is mornin? Heck, wha' ya doin' stateside at all? Your palace not big enough?" He questioned, finishing with a shit-eating grin…if his Uncle didn't know he was running on less than three hours of sleep and essentially no food, he would have thought him utterly stoned…at least drunk as shit. At least Perdita knew he was Kid Flash.

"My friend believes it is safer with my American friends than in my country with the recent attempts on my life." The Queen answered.

"Pra'bly right. Uh, help yourself to food…we got enough of it." He replied.

"Wally, where's Artemis?" Iris asked, not wanting her nephew getting 'down to business' in her house.

"Sleepin. You know we don' get much sleep."

"I can tell by your lack to form a real sentence. Have some coffee, extra caffeine. The kind that would kill any normal person." She poked at him.

"Than' Aun Iris. I think I'm gonna eat then get some more sleep. You'd think the villains' be smar' 'n do bad thin's during the day when we're all at work or in school, but NO. They gotta take our sleep from us too."

"Just drink the coffee." Barry ordered. Wally drank the coffee and sat down at the table. The two guests followed him and sat down. "So, what really brings your here? I mean, surely Connor has room at his place?"

"Alshain here has, and I quote, 'Different views on how to deal with criminals'. The League deemed it appropriate for him to get a taste of the hero community before sending us home." The Queen answered.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here, your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>January 4, Saturday, 2015; 06:34<strong>

Alshain was sleeping quietly when his phone started to go off, waking him up. With lightning fast reflexes, he picked up the call before it woke his friend and hosts…The West's only had one spare bed, and Wally was 'in the doghouse' with Artemis, so he and Perdita were required to share a bed…she had claimed it was acceptable in Vlatavan culture.

"Hello." Alshain said in a whisper, not knowing who was calling at this hour in the morning.

He instantly recognized the voice, however. _"Hey little bro…you sound tired."_

"Why are you calling me? It's…" He paused to look at the clock, "6:34 in the morning."

_"Well, I'll get right to the point then."_ Helena said. Alshain got up and walked to the bathroom. _"You remember _**_The Vault_**_, right?"_

"Abstergo's 'secret' location that held all the Pieces of Eden." Alshain rested his hand on the door knob for a minute, then opened the door.

_"Yeah…'bout that. The contents…they're gone."_ Alshain stopped halfway through the door.

"…Excuse me?"

_"Gone, presumably stolen."_ _Presumably…That meant they got in and out undetected. Even with the security cameras._ He thought to himself.

"By…?" He was worried now. Someone or some people had the power to steal from Abstergo undetected.

_"The analysts theorize, due to the markings, it was the Instruments."_

"Shit." Alshain slid down the side of the wall…this was bad, VERY bad. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get the Assassins to track them down. Or maybe the Justice League."

_"It would be best to keep the Assassins out of this, Abstergo would shoot on sight and the heroes would likely take the Pieces to their own vault, which has a worse potential. Can you imagine if someone like Luthor or The Joker got an Apple?"_

"Right. Very well, good luck." Alshain said before hanging up. _This does not bode well_…

* * *

><p><strong>Blüdhaven<strong>

Dick Grayson was just getting out of the shower when he saw his phone had gotten a text…_Request audience as soon as possible._ It read. It was from Alshain.

He contemplated his response before agreeing…what harm could he do. However, Blüdhaven weather was just shitty enough that it would be easier to call. So he called.

"Alshain, hello…Okay…Well, not at the mo-…okay, that is bad…Okay, I'll give him your number, I guess."

_Aaaaaaand now I gotta find Jason again_…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's another chapter…please review, I welcome all constructive criticism. Aaand, I knowI said the Cover would be up by now, but the image manager is being a bitch, so I'll try tomorrow…<strong>

**When in story, If no date and time is given, it is directly afterwards-either means end flashback or transfer to another character that is already in a known location. If there is a time-gap of over several hours, I will put the time to help progress the story.**

**Yes, for those of you wondering, I am fairly addicted to the Assassin's Creed Series. I will also probably put a Last Of Us/AC Crossover, because I got another far-fetched idea. Unfortunately, my other favorite category is Dragon Ball Z, but I cannot fathom a reasonable connection from canon to link and then create my AU like I did here: Cloning was confirmed in the first episode, and there is a potential some wackjob at Abstergo thought 'Hey, let's clone our enemy to find if any other of his ancestors come into contact with Pieces Of Eden'.**

**Story notes:**

**I plan on making Alshain create a team consisting of Peregrine(him), Carbine(Subject 19), Red Hood(Jason Todd), and Wonder Girl(Cassandra Sandsmark). Reasons will be explained in the next chapter.**

**I am now open to suggestions, since I will start sending them on missions...I would really appreciate suggestions on who to pin them against, and on what missions they should team up with The Young Justice Team(the main roster).**

**You know the drill…don't own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 10: February 15, 2015**


	11. Chapter 11, Assassin's Assemble

**Chapter 11, Assassin's Assemble**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor, Abandoned Warehouse<strong>

**January 11, Saturday, 2015; 21:25**

Cassandra Sandsmark was NOT happy. She had blissfully training away with Robin when Nightwing called her into Red Tornado, and for the moment his, office. She had complied undoubtedly, but now regretted it. When she had walked into the room…well…it was unpleasant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK…3 DAYS PRIOR…<em>**

Cassie walked through the automatic door of Red Tornado's office. The first thing she saw was Nightwing quietly sipping on a cup of coffee…strange enough to see her superhero boss—ICONIC superhero boss—sipping away at the warm beverage. Stranger still was the man, slightly taller than the Head-Bat, wearing a brown leather jacket overtop of thick armor plating. He gave off the demeanor of 'pissed', only enforced by the faceless red mask and twin pistols that lay on the table next to a 'I-heart-Justice-League' mug.

Nightwing immediately stood up and smiled, though possibly at the other mans groan. "Hey, Cassie! I'd like for you to meet The Red Hood,originally the second Robin"

Before she could say anything, the 'Red Hood' spoke up, "No Dick-wad you don't. You just need for us to know each other's names before you toss us into the field."

Cassie looked confused, turning towards her leader for guidance. "What is a dick?"

Nightwing stumbled, but the Red Hoods laughter drowned it out while drawing his attention from his blush. "I could show you if you like, girly." Jason said.

"NO! Cassie, listen. First, a dick is a male's genitalia." He heard his surrogate brother mumble something about a cock-block as the teen blushed furiosly…G_ood, she's not even legal yet_. "Second, I need you to go with him to this warehouse and meet a contact there, okay? He asked me about setting up a separate, international branch of the team and I agreed. Oh, and he'll be on a mission tracking drugs at the time, so you're to help him take down the drug ring."

"Why me? Why not a more…experienced member?"

"Because you're already an internationally accepted Icon. As the protege of Wonder Woman, you'll be accepted in most countries. If one of the Bat-Family were to do it, the police would chase us out and if Superboy or Supergirl were to go, they'd claim it as American Imperialism."

"Fine, but who am I meeting…Wait, is it that kid that was in here a few weeks ago? The one who killed?"

"Yes…but Wally and the Flash have taken him on Patrol a few times, and he's using new techniques and a stun baton…less painful."

Cassie sighed, _There goes my week. Nightwing will expect me to 'get to understand' this creep, then go to that warehouse, and most likely move AGAIN._

* * *

><p>And so the dark vigilante and the bubbly superhero found their way to the docks of Happy Harbor…in the dead of night. It wasn't either of their first time going on a mission at night, but they had only met three days prior and neither really knew how the other fought. They only knew each others real names to ease the awkwardness.<p>

For Cassie, this was her chance to experience the Man's World without interference from her mentor or The Team. A chance to interact with other people without having to think about who's watching first.

For Jason, it was a chance to try and set things right. Along with his new recruitment onto this kid's team, Nightwing had assigned him to relay any information on him as possible. It was also a chance to get back at Waller for kidnapping his fiancé.

As a pair of heroes, Cassie was sitting in the passenger seat of one of the Red Hood's cars to avoid alerting any potential scouts on the rooftops…it was Jason's idea, Cassie would have just assumed she break through the roof and knock out everybody in the building.

As the two approached the docks, Jason slowed the car to a stop, parking in the lot. "We walk from here. Make sure we're not seen, and take them out before they can alert anyone else if we are." He said, screwing on sound suppressors to his twin pistols, making sure to use rubber bullets. He pulled his jacket off—replacing it with a longer trench coat overtop of a workers uniform—and reached into the back seat, shoving his mask into his bag. "Would help if you had a uniform."

Cassie made sure her bracelets were on securely, tying her lasso to her hip and making sure her suit was in stealth mode. "Fine, but if there is an alert, try and keep up." She said cockily.

"I'll do more than keep up." Jason replied with a smirk. He opened the door and fired his grapnel at the roof, readying his pistol with his off hand. He let the wire go taught and pull him up over the ledge, firing a round at the sniper—facing opposite him—'s skull, knocking him out cold.

He picked up the rifle and found a compatible silencer for it, screwing it on. He swapped the 'special bullets' Nightwing provided to limit the damage he caused.

He looked through the scope and looked down at his teammate as she pinned herself up against a wall, finger at his ear. "I see you, and three guards. One approximately fifteen feet away at your five, two others talking around a trashcan fire, maybe ten feet, but at a bad angle. If you get a good jump, you could get the further one and I can take out the other two."

_"Okay…I would still rather just go in headfirst…"_ Cassie replied.

"Oh, sure. Just risk the life of our contact, why don't ya?" He remarked in his most sarcastic tone.

_"I GET it. Going on three. Three. Two. One. Moving now."_ She said as she rushed from behind the wall, using a burst of speed to punch her target in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the residual line and cloud of blue-tinted smoke and the other two thugs drop cold. _"Those work damn well."_

"Ah, picking up on some less dignified vocabulary, now are we?"

_"Shut it, Ja…Shit."_

"What?"

_"Bodies…lots of bodies…you need to get down here."_

Jason understood the urgency in her voice—though he also realized that if she couldn't overpower it, he didn't stand much of a chance—so he slung the rifle over his shoulder and found the nearest ladder down. He reached the bottom and drew his pistols, keeping an eye out for any threats his monitor didn't pick up.

When he reached the corner he saw Cassie just standing there. He risked a glance down and saw the bodies…they were the bodies of the leaders of the ring. "What happened here?" He heard her ask.

"Most likely? A turf war. Happens in Gotham all the time, just more explosions. It's likely that the guards we took down were part of the new gang." Jason risked, assuming that there was more than one major dealer and supplier in town.

"Why would they stay here?" She inquired, wondering why a gang would stay somewhere with no real value.

"Probably a lab somewhere nearby. That or this is recent…" He rolled up his sleeve and put it against one of the necks of the corpses, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow. "Bodies are cold…means there's a plant somewhere nearb…" He was cut off by an explosion. "That was below us."

"Excuse me?" The innocent girl asked as he put on his mask.

"That explosion. It came from underground. The way the floor shook meant either it occurred right next to us or underneath us." Jason looked around the floor of the warehouse, but stopped in his tracks. "You got gloves and a breath mask?"

"No. Why?"

"We're going into a contained drug lab…I don't know if there's gonna be any airborne contaminants, but you don't want you fingerprints all over the scene, do you?"

Just then, a new, feminine, voice spoke up. "I got extras" The duo spun on the source, readying to attack. "Name's Carbine. I'm part of the team you'll be joining. I saw what happened here. It was a very efficient job. Someone with experience, big, tall, wears a wrestling mask."

Jason stopped in his tracks again. "Bane. We're gonna need to call the team on this."

Carbine spoke up again, "Bit late for that. You're contact is already down there, probably picking off the thugs one-by-one by now. We should get down there and help him, pull him out."

* * *

><p>Alshain had been in the locker room when mercenaries started to kill any of the 'scientists' or hired hands. He knew the gunshots would be unheard through the ten feet of solid concrete and steel above them, and all communications were being jammed…he could hear the scrambler with his sensitive ears.<p>

He used the few moments he had to run into the bathroom, dragging the unconscious bodies of the few guards in the bathroom. Luckily, they must've had a weapons supplier, cause they were all using silenced 9mm pistols. He took one of them and as many magazines as he could stuff into his pockets and readied himself for the inevitable.

He had heard he assailants come into the room when the explosion rocked the entire foundation of the building. Unfortunately, luck hadn't deemed him worthy of a break. "You three! Keep searching! Kill everyone here that is one of us. Shoot open the doors if need be." Yelled an accented voice.

He desperately looked around, then down. Finally, he found his hiding spot above him, in the tiled ceiling. He jumped and grabbed hold of the thick waterline, pulling himself up into one of the slots.

Just in time, too, as the one of the men shattered the door with a shotgun. He saw the man walk underneath of him and he pulled out his newly acquired pistol. He aimed as quick and true as possible, sending a single chunk of lead through the mans shoulder, letting the shock of being shot silence him.

One of the other three rushed in and panicked, "SHIT! Roman, get in here! We got a man down!" He saw the man spin a few times before kneeling and applying as much pressure as he could to the wound. Finally, the other man sprinted in and Alshain dropped from his perch.

He landed on the one who just ran in, because he still had his gun in his hand. He reared his right arm back, his hidden blade extending from his sleeve. But was he thrust it forward, it dodged back a bit as the blade split and emitted a high pitch sound.

As the blade shallowly dug into the neck, it instantly read the biological information on it's victim, then dumped over 300,000 volts at half an amp, instantly frying the man into unconsciousness.

He retracted the blade, seeing the second man start to react. He formed a fist and reached out, slamming it into the man's neck, spinning and sending his left arm careening into the man's face.

He saw a shadow and twisted to see a hulking behemoth of a man wearing a wrestling mask. _Shit_.

He barely saw the fist before it landed on his chest, sending him crashing through the porcelain sink. He quickly stood up and tried—and failed—to dodge the next blow, which sent him through the wall.

Before he could look up, he heard a loud thud and then something crash though the lockers. He looked up and saw Wondergirl charge after the man, who he assumed was Bane.

He saw a gloved hand reach down and he took it. He realized he was standing face-to-face with Todd. "Not the best first impression, kid. But we both know this ain't the first time we've met."

Todd drew his two pistols and started firing away at the onslaught of soldier-esque thugs crowding the doorway. He quickly followed suit in taking cover, taking out the pistol and aiming at the doorway.

Cassie hadn't had time to yell out a warning before she accidentally sent Bane flying into the locker behind which Todd was hiding behind. "SORRY!" She yelled as Jason rolled behind another set of lockers.

Helena was at the end of the hallway, hidden in the shadows as the soldier fired into the locker room that the other three were in. She smirked before firing a round from her silenced sniper carbine.

The bullet tore through Bane's knee as he was getting up, immobilizing him from doing much more harm.

As the soldiers began to take notice of her, she fired several more shots through her opponents as she could, always aiming for soft spots so that the she wouldn't kill them…they had to make their first op look good, before taking cover behind the wall.

She saw the girl, Cassandra, dart in front of Bane and grab him, smashing up through the roof, the rubble burying the other soldiers. "This way." She yelled down the hall, leading the boys back to the surface.

Alshain and Jason ran up the stairs and through the door, almost crashing into Helena, who was standing there with her rifle on the ground and her hands behind her head. Alshain looked up and saw a heavy police perimeter, with Nightwing trying to persuade the Chief of Police to let the Justice League take care of it, since Bane was involved.

Nightwing looked over and gave the team a disappointed glare.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

**January 11, 22:53**

**"YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD BE SIMPLE AND QUIET! INSTEAD, I GET TO HANDLE ALL THE POLICE REPORTS AND HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO THE GODDAMN BATMAN WHY THERE I HAD BOTH A TEAM MEMBER AND JASON UNDER POLICE CUSTODY!"** Nightwing shouted.

"I understand your anger. It was supposed to be simple. But I found out an hour before hand that their laboratory was on-site, and they requested me down there. I would have blown my cover and our chances of success would have been lower and we wouldn't have Bane." Alshain explained himself and his actions.

"So you were FINE AND DANDY with putting two of my agents at risk by putting them in a building with a bomb in the basement?"

"I did not know of the bomb."

Suddenly, the door opened and Batman walked in. "Take it easy, Nightwing…if I remember correctly, your first few missions didn't go as planned either. I read your report, kid. You did good work out there. You made sure you knew the area before going in, and made a good choice in going into that lab…Happy Harbor Police have been searching for a while now, and you and your team single-handedly took down that ring by noticing very far-fetched patterns."

"Thank you, Batman."

"Not only that, but you and your female counterpart used guns with restraint, using them to immobilize instead of kill. You also took Bane out of commission for at least a year. I approve. Nightwing…next time, ask me before you give the go ahead. Even if you think I won't you may be surprised. Your team will train beside this new team, and will be the on-call backup unless League attention is required. Dismissed." Batman said, leaving the room.

Alshain let out a sigh of relief before he heard Batman stop again. "And kid…" Alshain looked up, "Get back to Perdita and let her know your fine. Treat her well." Batman finished before leaving Alshain completely flustered with a smirking Dick Grayson.

* * *

><p><strong>There, my first mission. I will try and keep a balance between the drama and action, but cannot guarantee anything.<strong>

**Also, even though Alshain has knowledge of basically everything, do any REALLY want to see him in school? Cause if you don't really care, then I'll keep him out of it and just try and get the political world down(he will eventually marry Perdita)**

**Hopefully next chapter, I'll be able to put my chapter where William Miles and Alshain meet…I plan for the meeting to not go so well, earning the drama portion of the story.**

**And let me know if you feel any of the characters are way too overpowered, cause I'm trying to stay away from that, as you could see by Alshain getting thrashed by Bane.**

**Cover Image is up, just a tad off in terms of where things ought to be. I'm trying my best to get my new one up, so when it is, it'll be better. And yes, I did change the summary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 10: February 15, 2015**

**Chapter 11: February 18, 2015**


	12. Chapter 12, Auditions

**Chapter 12, Auditions**

Remember, _"This is in a non-english language."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cambridge, MA<strong>

**February 1, Saturday, 2015; 14:25**

It had been slightly under a month since the formation of the new squad. The four learned to work as one, using their limited manpower to their advantage. Jason had renewed vigor, his new team pushing him to become a better man. Cassie found that the three normal humans forced her to be more careful and keep a low profile. Helena finally found a kindred spirit in Cassandra, both defying the mold that women were 'made' to fit.

And then there was Alshain. His new team required his time and attention. In return, he got that much closer to Juno with every mission his team completed. He had let his true affiliations be known to his team, then tested them on where their allegiance lay.

He had finally found the team who would be there when he faced Juno.

But not everything was well with his team. The Assassins in Vlatava had nearly rooted out the rest of the conspirators, and Perdita was scheduled to return home. While he knew that he, Helena, and Jason could return without question, Cassandra still attended school, and would have a hard time convincing her mother to let her operate out of a foreign country.

And thus he found himself traveling with Cassie to her mother at Harvard University.

"You need to calm down, Cassie." Jason said, trying his best to sound encouraging. He was driving one of his cars, with the entire squad and Queen Perdita in tow.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to be calm? I haven't seen my mother in nearly a year, and moving is gonna make that even harder." Cassie replied frantically. "And she'll be angry I'm skipping school to move!"

Alshain, stuck in the middle between the distraught Cassandra and his—rather annoyed—surrogate sister, spoke up, "Cassandra, you need to relax. Being this frantic won't help any of us push our case. Technically, you don't even need to move because the League is setting up a Zeta platform in our new base."

Perdita looked back and tried her part in easing her new friend, "Yes, but you will always be welcome at my palace." She said with a smile.

Jason gave an annoyed grunt…he had to put up with this for two damned hours. "We're here. Now get out and lead us there."

* * *

><p>Helena Sandsmark had been waiting in her home for some time now. Her daughter was coming to see her about something, and she was bringing a <strong><em>BOY<em>**. _She's too young to be dating, she's only thirteen! My gods, what kind of parent am I? I must be one of_—She was cut off from her train of thought as her door opened, revealing her daughter.

All her preparation ran out the window and she ran and hugged her daughter. After a few moments, she heard someone clear their throat and she opened her eyes. She saw a man and a boy, both in long trench coats, and two girls, one in a casual dress uniform and the other in a button-up and slacks. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Helena Sandsmark, come in."

The teens filed in and found various things to look at. "Mom." She heard and she turned to her daughter who was standing beside the boy, "This is the boy I told you about, my new team leader."

"Ah, yes." Helena said, almost judgtngly. "All-Shayne, correct?"

"It's actually pronounced like Al, and then seen. 'Al-seen'. It's Arabic for The Falcon. I'm noticing a lot of Ancient Greek works, I'm impressed." Alshain responded without flinching to the mothers tone.

"Yes, well you should be. I've spent most of my life at dig site's trying to find as many great artifacts as possible." The 'mate' of Zues answered.

"Have you ever found anything that glows?" Alshain asked.

"No. So, why are you here?"

Cassie came back in, trying to save her new leader from any more judgement. "I want to move to Vlatava. Alshain needs to move back there with Queen Perdita Vertigo here," She said, pointing to Perdita, "and the rest of us are going there. It would make meetings easier."

"And why should I let my only daughter live half-way across the world?"

"Because I want to be with my new team. And it'll be a good opportunity to experience the _ACTUAL_ Man's World, not just the Meta-community."

"No. You will stay with the Team, or you are grounded. You can see your new friends on the weekends. All you need to do is fly there or use those teleport-er things you guys use."

"Mom! That's not FAIR! When I was on Paradise Island, you told me I needed to experience the real world, but now that I want to experience more of it, you won't let me!" Cassie argued.

The young Queen had enough of this fight, "Mrs. Sandsmark, think of this like a semester abroad. She will have the best tutors in the nation and I personally swear, as Queen Perdita of Vlatava, that she will not fall behind in her studies."

Wonder Woman's friend however, was still contrary to the idea, "I'm not worried about her studies, I'm worried about the negative influence **_HE_**…" She said, pointing at Jason, "…will have on my daughter."

Jason was also weary and was tired of the petty argument he was witnessing. "Listen lady, I'm not going to try and corrupt your daughter or anything, okay. Batman thought it would be a good idea for international relations to have the Justice League show presence worldwide. This is the first step."

This was evidently the wrong thing to say, " Because Batman is such a kind-hearted person. I've seen what he does to the criminals of Gotham, leaving them beaten and bloody in the filthy streets in the dead of night. Does he realize how many people have died due to untreated wounds he inflicted? I will not let my daughter's life be dictated by Batman or the League. I am her mother, and my word is final."

"I understand your position, ma'am. I only hope for you to realize that having an internationally accepted icon that's not affiliated with any existing country standing up for the rest of the world will benefit everybody. Maybe bring some peace to this world." Alshain said calmly, accepting his loses. He got up and exited the room. Mrs. Sandsmark's persona visibly softened. Not enough to agree, but enough to keep an open mind about the boy.

His team somberly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Altair II<strong>

**February 5, Saturday, 2015; 02:42**

William Miles was still trying to pry answers from the man they caught, over a month ago, that had snuck onto their ship. He was stubborn…must have trained to resist torture or drugs, so they had to wait him out and make him desperate…through continuous torture and starvation and thirst.

It was also brought to William's attention that some ghost was going around in the form of Desmond, killing off Templars…but that wasn't scary…the scary part was that the Templars just stopped.

Just stopped all their hunting. Right in the middle of the next Great Purge. And it was unlikely because of this ghost.

So someone had managed to off the entire Templar Order…_Unlikely_…or someone had infiltrated the Inner Sanctum and gained enough sway to halt the hunt. Either was distressing.

Even more distressing was Rebecca's news of the Abstergo cloning project. He still hadn't even opened that file, but Shaun and Rebecca seemed different…even Shaun's new partner, Bishop, was off.

But, back on the matters at hand, this prisoner seemed to be a member of some shady group called the League Of Shadows…they were evidently an extremist branch of the Assassin's, dating back to late Ancient Rome, eliminating the most corrupt places in the world—yet somehow left Washington D.C. alone after all these years—by destroying the city and killing it's inhabitants.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

**February 5, 13:42**

Nightwing was in the middle of training Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy how to fight without their powers when the new squad walked into the mission room. He saw the sullen looks and assumed it didn't work out well. The other two followed his glance and looked at the five newcomers, receiving several kicks from their trainer for losing focus.

"Hey guys!" Garfield said "How'd your meeting with Ms. Sandsmark go?"

"Not well. She prohibited Cassandra from leaving the Team. Said she was to stay here and fly to Vlatava on the weekends if she was needed so badly, which she is. Cassie is the public face of our team if we're ever discovered."

Just then, Aqualad and Aquagirl walked into the mission room, chatting away. Kaldur noticed the lack of privacy first, "Greetings, friends. I trust all is well?"

"Not so much," Nightwing said. "Tula here missed training and these guys couldn't get Helena to let Cassie move."

"That does not bode well, but I fear we have a more pressing situation on hand. There is a rumor amongst criminals that The Light is making a move upon Olympia. I believe they are after on of Mrs. Sandsmarks' artifacts." Kaldur said in a worried tone.

"Then we will investigate. Cassie, see if you can get your mom to help us out on this one. See if she remembers the anything with abnormal features. I'll send Robin to investigate the Museum of Natural History in New York City. Hopefully it will be somewhere. Dismissed." Nightwing said, sounding more weary than Alshain had ever heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vlatavan Royal Palace<strong>

**February 12, Wednesday, 2015; 14:15**

Jason, Helena, Perdita, and Alshain disembarked the League's jet just outside the Royal Palace. "It is good to be home, is it not?" Said the Queen, finally back home after the long vacation.

"Yes, well, hopefully it is home and SAFE." Alshain reminded, hoping that the Assassin's had cleaned house enough.

Jason, annoyed by the flight, spoke up. "If it ain't safe, we'll make it safe soon enough. Just hope your friends did a good enough job."

"Surely you can handle any remnants. Anyway, let us move our things into our rooms, then let us see this new headquarters of yours." Perdita said, confidant in the abilities of her friends. "It is unfortunate that Cassandra is not with us. Should we set up the basics of her room, too?"

"Yeah, at'd be nice." Jason responded, wanting to on keep the-girl-who-beat-Bane-senseless's good side.

* * *

><p>By nine o'clock that night, the two newcomers ad familiarized themselves with the castle, set up their new rooms, and were on their way to their new hideout.<p>

They reached the new base, which was only a short walk from the castle. "Small, but appropriate." Jason noted, getting used to the larger size. "Bigger than the old shipping crates I used in Gotham."

To Helena Cross, however, the size was infinitely smaller. "It'll take getting used to. I'm used to having entire skyscrapers as safe havens."

A voice came from above the entrance, "Well, that would be nice, wouldn't it, Templar? Unfortunately, neither the League nor the Assassins have the resources to do that. It was hard enough to get them to work together to build this sanctum in conjunction."

"Alshain. Didn't realize you were already here." Jason said, looking to the boy who was leaning against a railing on the catwalk.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings. You see, your at a bit of a disadvantage. Helena and I have this 'sixth sense' that lets us know where and true intentions of anybody. Mine's a bit more refined, but still."

"What do we call this place?" Asked Helena, already thinking of a few names. "I was thinking like, The Shadow-Cave."

"Uh. No. It was called The Sanctum by the Assassins who first used this place in the late 12th Century. It's been constantly remodeled and renovated. Lead walls prevent unwanted signals from joyriding our systems, and we have all the capabilities of the Team's computer." Alshain informed, swinging his way down. "We also have training rings and parkour courses because, well, it was an Assassin Stronghold."

"What about physical defenses?" Jason asked, wondering how the building would fare against a siege.

"We're linked directly to the waterline, have a separate power gird, and have underground food gardens. Meter thick Titanium underlining in the walls will hold out against most weapons, and we have a small hangar for VTOL craft, along with a few dozen turrets we can place strategically."

"Well done. We need to remember to thank the League." Helena said.

"Yes, well, we're get the chance soon. Nightwing wants us back in three days. Fortunately, we now have a 'Zeta Tube' to go around in. Wants us to protect Cassie's mom while they go in and find get the artifact back. But for now, make yourselves at home. I'm going back to make sure Perdita gets some rest."

* * *

><p>The monarch of Vlatava was in her bedroom, sprawled out across her own bed, happy to be home. She wanted to simply sleep, or at least rest, until she was forced to get up because she knew that tomorrow would bring an onslaught of questions from the press, as well as resuming her normal duties as queen.<p>

She was so tired that she didn't even care that she was sleeping in her full outfit. She heard the door to her room open and someone drop a plastic bag what she assumed was her kitchen counter.

"My Queen?" Came a familiar, yet hushed voice. The source opened her bedroom door. "My Queen, you need to undress and prepare properly for your nights sleep."

"Mmmm…shove off, Alsh-ie. Too tired."

"Alsh-ie? What, I don't even get a decent nickname?" Alshain said, dodging the pillow that was lazily thrown at him. "My, my. Someone's grumpy."

Perdita sat up, accepting the fact that her friend would not relent until she was proper for a nights sleep._ "I don' know how you do it."_ She said, reverting back to her native tongue and starting to undress right in front of him.

Alshain turned away, letting his friend throw her shirt and pants over his head. _"Do what, exactly?"_ He replied similar, fetching a glass of water and a toothbrush.

_"Work on so little sleep. You always seem so aware, but I've never seen you sleep for more than eight hours and even that's a rarity."_ She scooted over as he sat down on the bed, handing her the water and brush.

_"So you watch me sleep?"_ He said with a grin plastered across his face.

_"Shut up."_ She said half-garbled, toothbrush in her mouth.

She took a sip of water and swished it around, then spat it back out of the glass and handed it to Alshain. "How are you?" He asked.

_"Fine, just tired from the constant travel and so long a time away. I will have so much work to do and so many reporters to avoid."_

_"How about you stay in and work on the paperwork and I'll face the reporters for you. That sound okay?"_ He asked as she lay down.

_"They will be suspicious, and want to know who you are."_

_"I will say I am your personal advisor. Remember that I was there and pulled you away down from your chair. The media cannot have forgotten that yet."_

_"You, good sir, should offer that more often. I accept your offer."_

Alshain rolled his eyes as he pulled the covers over her. _"Then I'll have the contract ready for you to sign by the time you wake up."_ He said sarcastically.

"Heavens no. No more senseless paperwork than I already am bound to have. Good night."

"Good night, Perdy." He whispered. He heard her groan at his new nickname for her and felt her hand push against his side. He silently left the room and locked the door to her room, wanting her to be able to sleep as long as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor<strong>

**February 13, Thursday, 2015; 13:24**

_Breaking news in _**_International News_**_ today, as the Vlatavan Monarch, Queen Perdita, was seen back in her palace. Her administration did have a press conference, but the young royal was nowhere to be seen. This has the world wondering, is the Queen really ready for her responsibilities? And who is really calling the shots in the Palace?_

Bruce Wayne sat and watched the press review try and tear apart the young Queen. Most people here in America AND Vlatava evidently believed the Queen should not be the sole monarch of her nation.

_…firmly believe that although the rightful heir to her place, that she is still a child. Why would anybody want a child calling the important shots? That's why we have an age minimum for Presidency!_

Bruce listened to the argument as he noticed Dick Grayson behind him….he was the only one to be able to ACTUALLY sneak up on him.

_Queen Perdita has to be given a chance, doesn't she? It would be like arresting people because we think they might punch someone._

_IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!_

_You want to kick her out just for her characteristics, rather than her decisions so far._

Bruce tuned out the noise from the television. He had more important matters to handle. Things like who was hunting down the League of Shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>For those wondering about time zones…probably not many of you…I'm just listing times relative to Alshain's body clock. Mainly because I'm too lazy to to do all the conversions and stuff or to have to look it up every time I put down a time. Also, the wiki says that Cassie joined late 2015, but I obviously changed that a bit, having her join a year earlier.<strong>

**I looked it up, and in Arabic, Alshain is pronounced with a silent 'h' and the 'ai' sounds more like a 'ee'. So now we all know how to properly pronounce his name.**

**Decided to put off the William's meeting till later. Hopefully next chapter I will cover the mission where Tula dies, letting me progress easily into Season 2 of Young Justice.**

**Still don't own either big dollar franchise of Young Justice or Assassin's Creed…it DC and Ubisoft respectively.**

**M rating is down to T because I realized I'm not gonna put in a torture scene and definitely not a lemon chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 10: February 15, 2015**

**Chapter 11: February 18, 2015**

**Chapter 12: February 21, 2015**


	13. Chapter 13, Big Leagues

**Chapter 13: Big Leagues**

**Hello all! I'M BA-A-A-A-A-ACK!**

**Anyway, still can't afford either DC's YJ or Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed, so that's a thing.**

**Please remember than Perdita and Alshain still have heavy accents when speaking in English, it's just that their dialogue isn't 'broken' anymore. Also, Alshain is roughly 5'8" even though he's biologically 14 due to Minerva's DNA.**

**My new Pirates of the Caribbean/AC4 crossover is up, so if you want that to continue and not be a one-shot, just leave a positive comment there!**

**And before we begin, you guys need to please tell me what parts you want more of and which you want less of. I really just want either comments or PM's because it's always ice to get ideas.**

**William will end up being less of an asshole, too. I just need him to be for now.**

**Also, I'm not sure how many people actually read this anymore, but I do plan on sending Alshain undercover with Aqualad as a "loose ****affiliate met on a mission"**

**Here we go…This is directly after Tula's death…I decided not to totally bullshit such an important scene to the YJ Universe, so I made it two different parts. Sorry if this chapter is short and combat summary sucks…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave, Kitchen<strong>

**February 20, Friday, 2015: 12:53**

Alshain and his team back in the cave to a very depressing sight. Everyone in the Cave was just sitting.

They weren't even talking. They were just sitting.

Even the retired members were back at The Cave, but they too were just sitting.

Alshain looked around and saw Perdita sitting next to wally, who was being swallowed by her and Artemis. The members of legal age were sitting at the counter with coffee, sipping away at them. He walked over to Nightwing and tapped his shoulder, silently asking what was happening.

The Eldest-non-Batman Bat sullenly responded, "Aquagirl is dead. We failed our mission. Aqualad found out that Black Manta is his father." He took a sip of the hot drink. "I really need some good news right now." He said, looking at the younger man…boy…he wondered for a moment if the accelerated growth still meant you were a man at the age a normal man would be.

Alshain responded as joyfully as he could with the sullen mood hanging over him, "Cassie and Helena have protected her mother."

"Thanks, kid." Noted the man, trying to give off the impression that it bettered his mood.

"We also found out a bit more about Juno." At this Nightwing actually looked over, "She is in the internet, but has contacted the Light to build her a new body made of the same material that the Pieces of Eden are constructed of. If she succeeds, we can forego any chance of stopping her once she inhabits the body."

Nightwing realized his day couldn't get much worse…sure, Aqualad was really in deep cover, but only he knew that at the moment. "I need to tell you something in private." He said, getting up.

Alshain followed nightwing to the Meditation Chambers, wondering what the leader of the Team was up to. The hero suddenly turned on him, "I've given a secret mission to Aqualad and need someone to watch over him. This is a deep cover mission and you're new, so there will be little to hold against you. Do you accept?"

"I cannot, in good conscience, do this. I will, however, keep you posted on Jason's psyche." Alshain responded, thinking of his new team and Perdita. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

"I understand. I'm sorry I asked this of you. If anyone asks, simply say I asked for your version of events." Nightwing apologized, understanding his position on the matter. "And kid? Welcome to the big leagues."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Alshain had found himself in his room, his mind replaying the events.<p>

**_FLASHBACK…_**

_Alshain looked at the cavern, flanked by the official members of the Bat Family—thus being Nightwing, Batgirl, Spoiler, Red Robin, and Robin—on his left, Jason on his right. The Team had decided to try and incapacitate as many guards as possible before calling in the heavy guns…it put Tula at less risk. The area was guarded by members of the League of Shadows._

_He and the members of the infiltration team spread out and started knocking the guards out as indiscriminately as possible. He found one of the guards and silently approached him from behind, blending into the shadows as a part of them._

_He reached striking proximity and covered the mans mouth with his left hand, ignoring the bites that tried to press through the plated leather glove. He reared his right arm back and swung it around the man's arm which had gone up to block the strike._

_His hand slammed into the man's throat and temporarily cutting off his air supply…just long enough for Peregrine to deliver a devastating punch to his temple. He dragged the unconscious body behind a wall and proceeded._

_The next guard was following in a group of four. He looked at the wall before taking several steps back. He ran towards the wall and jumped up, then pushed himself up with his leg and grabbed hold of the ledge. He hopped along the pillars until he was lined up with the group and saw the Bats nod at him._

_The Bats swarmed the group, each silently assaulting one of the Shadows as Peregrine ran overhead towards the temple entrance. He landed on a ledge and saw that the surface was climbable and he started scaling the walls._

_He found his way in through the top, having to climb back down the inverted interior walls—which were not good on his arms—and noticed the rest of the infiltration team had made it inside. He was saw a rafter that lead to the platform where Tula was being held several feet below him and dropped to a hanging position, simultaneously swinging down onto the beam._

_Suddenly, the League of Shadows started running all over the cavern, searching for something or someone. He noticed a slight pattern to their movements, seeing that they were seeming to surround a certain area._

_He radioed Nightwing, "Someone else is here. The Shadows are going to surround them, permission to intercept."_

_Nightwing gave a quick positive order for him to follow and stop them if possible, and for Jason to follow him. He rushed towards out of the cavern and heard Nightwing call in the reinforcements since the Light most likely knew somebody was here._

_When Alshain got outside, he saw the Shadows attacking a group of four men._

_Four men equipped with Hidden Blades._

_One of which whom was an late-middle-aged man. He recognized the facial features on the man. So many of them he saw whenever he looked at his reflection._

_This man was William Miles._

_Peregrine ran forward, sprinting towards the Shadow's ninjas. He jumped at on of the stones and leapt off of it, digging his hidden blades into the shoulders of two of the enemies present. He saw Red Hood draw his batons and start beating the Shadows into unconsciousness._

_To say that William Miles had been surprised by the appearance of an man in full Assassin robes would be an understatement. He was still getting over the fact that they had been discovered so quickly…if only Desmond were here, he'd be in the field too and they'd have all the fighting skills of some of the greatest Assassins in history._

_The man and his ally, however, were doing absolutely fine in place of Desmond. The man in the mask was brutal with his batons, knocking out his opponents in one or two well placed attacks that used his entire body._

_But the Assassin…there was something familiar about his fighting style. It reminded him of Desmond's. Or maybe it was just the void in William's heart catching up with him._

_Peregrine kept an eye out for his 'grandfather' while staying as effective as possible in combat. A wave of his sword to deflect a blow and a jab with his hidden blade into the midsection took out most opponents. He deliberately fought in a style that his 'father' used._

* * *

><p><em>After the grueling fight—in which they were heavily outnumbered—the Assassins requested an audience with the two, Peregrine being pulled aside by William. "Who are you, Assassin?"<em>

_Alshain answered hesitantly, not knowing how the man would react, "My name is Alshain, you may know me as Subject 18." He took off his mask and goggles, then pulled down his hood._

My GOD! He's the spitting image of Desmond!_ William thought. He turned away and looked at the damage the boy had done, "Your file said you were a clone, but you look almost 18. Why?"_

_"You already know that. My body is technically just under two years of age, but was artificially aged to age 14, but appears at age 18. I appear older due to Minerva's DNA."_

_William was disgusted at himself for being disgusted with the boy…it wasn't his fault Abstergo was so fucked up that they CLONED Desmond…the boy had no control over that at all, and was even fighting alongside the Assassins now. "You are definitely a god fighter. I'll look to your team in the future. We're hunting down Juno at the moment."_

_It wasn't beyond Alshain why the man wouldn't look at him, and it hurt. "Well, I have as many resources as I can devoted to finding her. You do realize I am the only one with enough Progenitor DNA to operate Minerva's Apple, correct?" William nodded, wanting to accept the boy, but his mind not willing to let him. "And you are aware that my fathers consciousness is still on this plane of existence. He is not always Desmond, but he is 'alive' to an extent."_

_William could feel himself slip, "JUST STOP!" He screamed, gaining the attention of the Assassin's and making Alshain recoil, "YOU'RE NOT DESMOND'S SON AND YOU'RE SURE AS HELL NOT DESMOND! YOU'RE JUST SOME CHEAP KNOCKOFF THAT WAS CREATED IN A DAMN LAB! YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALIVE!" William stormed off, leaving the boy in shock._

_Alshain's fist slowly started to close, unconsciously reaching for his sword. His vision was red and he could barely hear Minerva straining to rein in his anger._

_Jason Todd quickly grabbed the boy before he did anything stupid and Zeta Beamed them to their base in Vlatava._

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Vlatava<strong>

**February 19, Thursday, 2015: 09:35**

Alshain was laying down on his bed, with only his armored pants on, just staring at the wall. His sister had come and tried to comfort him, but he had nearly gone into shock and hadn't responded. In all honesty, he could have had a shotgun put in his face and he wouldn't have moved. Juno could have punched him in the unholy area and he might not have moved.

He wasn't that surprised…he knew people had bad views on cloning and like the Vietnam Veterans, the victims and subjects were treated the worst.

It was the pure shock that his 'grandfather' had so violently rejected him. He constantly heard what the man said repeat itself in his head. _YOU'RE JUST SOME CHEAP KNOCKOFF…CREATED…NOT EVEN ALIVE_.

It hurt. And he was so distraught that he hadn't heard Perdita come into his room and sit down on the bed. He hadn't realized she had replaced his pillow with her lap and was running her hands through his hair.

He was broken out of his depression when she shifted, moving his head again. "Do you think I am a cheap knockoff?" Whisked, hurt evident in his voice. Perdita was stunned by her friend's question, stopping her movements for a moment. He took her silence negatively, "Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought I mattered to you." Alshain felt his world tearing at the seams.

Perdita finally realized her silence had been taking as an insult, "Of course I do not think you are a knockoff. You are Alshain, and there is only one of you. You are not your parents, and should not strive to be. You are your own person." She said, leaning down to look into his eyes.

Perdita felt her friend pull himself out of her lap and sit up…it was he first real movement he had made in a while. Alshain reached across the bedside and picked up the glass of water, pulling it to his lips and drinking hastily.

Perdita watched as he chugged the water. He finished the water and looked at her with a questioning look, wondering why she was looking at him oddly. Perdita was still quite close, and she leaned in towards Alshain, meekly placing her lips on his.

Alshain hesitated, liking the kiss, but unsure of what to do. As if she read his mind, she pulled back and settled with a hug. _Things will never be the same, will they_. He told himself, but he was okay with that.

Alshain laid back down and Perdita simply lay down next to him. His depression, hurt, and shock was replaced by one emotion.

_Content_

* * *

><p><strong>The Santum<strong>

**February 20, 12:55**

Desmond Miles walked into the old Vlatavan Capitol Bureau, waiting for it's new members to arrive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 10: February 15, 2015**

**Chapter 11: February 18, 2015**

**Chapter 12: February 21, 2015; Corrections at Feb 26,2015**

**Chapter 13: February 26, 2015**


	14. Chapter 14, Family Ties and Spyware

**Chapter 14: Family Ties and Spyware**

**Don't own YJ or AC. **

**Please, leave a comment. I want something, please.**

**Heads up, my newest story, Alpha's is up as a PoTC/AC Corssover.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sanctum <strong>

**February 21, Saturday, 2015: 04:29**

Alshain grabbed hold of the drain pipe outside of The Sanctum, climbing it by using the slight separation from the wall, wrapping his hands around it, ascending at a near inhuman rate. At the end of the pipe, he used his defined arms to pull himself up to the window frame, grabbing hold of the slight ledge. He used the metal bars on the exterior of the window to reach the top of the building, spinning around to land into a crouch on the roof. The Assassin walked to the skylight, jumping without hesitation.

He had made a daily routine of waking early and taking a morning run, but was late this morning because Perdita had felt it necessary to lay on top of his chest. It was nice, though. Knowing that he was cared for. That it was reciprocated.

Alshain was brought out of his reverie when he crashed into the pool located directly below the skylight. He wasn't too worried about the water and freezing temperatures, since the outfit he wore—though not watertight like his Assassin Robes—were water resistant, so he pulled himself out of the pool and walked towards the mission room, checking to see if Nightwing needed his team for anything.

What surprised him was that there was a man in blue jeans and a white hoodie—hood up and everything—sitting at the computer, staring at the monitor as if it were alien technology. "Excuse me."

The man turned to look at him, EXCEEDINGLY familiar features in his face…except for the distant look. The man snapped back to attention, "Sorry. Too many dead people in my head." Alshain raised an eye. "Not like that. The Animus, the bleeding effect, thus my ancestors. And of coarse the literal embodiment of vengeance."

"You're my father, aren't you." Alshain stated.

"Yes and no. Biologically and genetically, yes. In reality, no…I never banged a ten foot tall, glowing woman that was a key part in enslaving humanity." Desmond said, expression changing from grim to the most shit-eating grin a man could pull off.

The cloned warrior sighed, "I can see why your father said I am not you. You seem less…serious. You make light of dire situations."

Desmond walked up towards the boy, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I may not be your dad, but I am your father, and with that comes responsibilities. Now, let's have a little talk."

"What kind of **talk**?"

"**_The_** Talk." Desmond grinned.

_Oh you are **NOT** fucking serious right now_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An hour later…<em>**

Perdita awoke to an empty bed, devoid of pillows or blankets, _I could have sworn I had a pillow …and a blanket_…Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold breeze replacing the hot air of the room…the room that wasn't hers.

She popped up and looked around, trying to get her bearing on where she was. _It's still in my Palace, but these sheets are not mine…they smell like…Alshain?_

"Morning princess." A familiar—yet unfaniluar—and almost doubled, voice spoke. A man who looked almost exactly like Alshain—with the addition of a scar and American body language—was sitting in the window frame, right where the window ought to be. "I'll give you this warning. You hurt my son, you won't live beyond that day."

With that, the body leaned backwards out of the window, fading into a mist, then into the air. _"Perdita! Are you well?"_ Came Alshain's voice. _"Why is the door locked?"_

Perdita scrambled to settle her hair down, flattening her jumper. _"I am well, but it seems your 'father' is protective."_

Alshain finally opened the door, having found his key, _"I apologize for that, and that I was unable to be here. I hand't planned on being gone this long."_

_"I am quite fine. But you look awful. Shower mister, now."_

Alshain smiled and walked off to his shower, preparing to wash off the sweat and dirt obtained from his 10 mile linear run—a run where you travel to a point on a 10 miles radius on a map, scaling, swimming, or defending yourself against anything in your way—and to simply be presentable again. He had to attend one of the nation's meetings and was to dress up beside his…_I _**_guess_**_ girlfriend now_…girlfriend and be her 'personal guard' while she would find ways to make enemies and friends from people in the same room.

Politics were, and are, a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cave<strong>

**March 1, Sunday, 2015: 20:25**

Nightwing laid on the bed in his room. He, like the rest of the Team, were having a hard time coming to terms to the loss of a friend. Kaldur had already gone undercover and Manta had bought it, but barely.

He would normally have curled himself into Barbara's arms, but something had happened to her. He hadn't heard much because Bruce was trying to keep Commissioner Gordon in the dark about it, and that meant letting as few people know about it as possible. Somehow, her consciousness had been trapped in some sort of server of Abstergo's and Alshain had brought in his Assassin friends to help out. He had been told to stay in Happy Harbor to help Red Tornado keep the Team in check as they dealt with the loss.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham Bell-Tower<strong>

**March 1, 21:34**

Batman watched as the Assassin's set up shop in the Gotham Belltower. It had not been easy to sneak them and their equipment into the city, and even harder to bring their equipment to thetop of the building itself. But, they had managed to do it, and now the historian, Shaun, was watching a monitor to keep an eye on Alshain's vitals. The hackers, Rebecca and Bishop—she had refused to give any other names, but Batman had Tim and Damian working on her ID—were behind two separate screens, one with her eyes plastered on the Animus' projection of the boy, the other—respectively—on the lookout for Abstergo's Server Sweeps.

"He's in. He'll be running the bridges in no time." Rebecca said, eyes still plastered on the screen, fingers above the keyboard.

"It only gets harder from here." Bishop said, having lost many of the Initiates to the Server Sweeps.

Shaun piped up, "You know, for someone who is genetically half-Minerva, Alshain here has almost the exact same vitals and DNA as Desmond, with the addition of the third helix." Rebecca shot him a glare, telling him now was not the time. "Just saying…" He muttered under his breath.

Alshain slowly appeared in the Animus in his own form, "That's new." Said Desmond's female friend, "Normally he would unconsciously take on the form of the ancestor he's most like, but he took on his own form. Strange."

Bishop added on to that, "And there isn't any data to collect. This must be a very rarely used server. Either that or it's a trap. It at least means that there won't be any server sweeps for a while."

The young Assassin appeared in the server bridge where Batgirl had disappeared in…he quickly surveyed his surroundings…it looked like Victorian Vlatava, in the capitol…not much had changed except for taste in apparel. Batman briefly wondered why Barbara had been in this era but remembered the hacker had no choice of where he or she was sent to.

Alshain instantly knew that the place reached his senses out to their most extreme capabilities, being able to sense the emptiness in the city and a life in relative close proximity—he could feel his nose bleeding, both in real life and his avatar. He started down in a sprint down the roads, not bothering to climb the city's infrastructure. He knew exactly how to get to the building that the life was radiating from.

Batgirl remembered being in the form of a woman in a robe similar to that Alshain boys'. She had been in one of Abstergo's exclusive servers when she saw a red digital grid wall close in from the actual wall and a VERY tall gold woman standing ahead of her and somehow knew not to confront her. She had tried to make it to the server exit so she could leave the Animus, but was caught by the wall and was suddenly frozen in time.

She was slammed out of her 'coma' with an unpleasant feeling, but any feeling was better than what had been before. She stumbled and fell onto the ground, barely catching hold of the arm that shot out to grab her. "Batgirl, I got you. Are you OK? Do you think you can make it to the…"

Batgirl looked up to see Alshain thrown backwards by some invisible force. She rolled to the side and reached for where her batarangs would be, but remembered she wasn't Batgirl, so reached for a throwing knife. Before she could launch the knife, she too was thrown back. She saw Alshain motion for her to go and didn't ask. She had spent too much damn time here to get trapped again.

Outside of the Animus, Barbara Gordon woke up to a woman swearing, "—shit! Fucking damn it! It's FUCKING JUNO!" She fell back to sleep before she could here anymore.

Alshain picked himself up after seeing the disguised redhead run to the exit, "It's useless, your fight against me. You will not be able to stand against me. I am a superior being, and you are in MY domain."

Alshain turned to the object of his hatred, "Nothing you can say will stop me, Juno. You are the reason that this world is tearing itself apart now. Your crazed influence will not work on me and I will see that you cannot hurt anyone else, no matter the cost. But it will not be here."

Juno questioned what the boy meant right before he vanished. Back in the real world, Alshain snapped to life, clutching his head. "I am never doing that again."

Rebecca brought over some wet wipes for the blood running from his nose, "I hadn't initially understood why you went in as yourself, but now I understand. As an avatar, you wouldn't be able to manually disconnect yourself while in the server bridge, but you could without the hindrance of another mind. Smart, but incredibly dangerous."

"I know that and that is why I said I am never doing that again. Now, if you would be willing to excuse me, I plan on spending the next day in bed." Alshain managed before passing out.

However, almost instantly, he rose back up. "I apologize, but it seems my host body has fallen incapacitated. I deliver an urgent message. You must once again travel to the Grand Temple, but must now journey the depths of the Temple Abyss. There you shall find the gauntlet I gave to Adam, the first son of man and of our won kind. This body cannot hold my conscious forefront for long, so I must go. I bid thee farewell."

**"The hell was that?!"** Exclaimed Shaun, not able to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

"There is someone else in his mind…I'll need to have Miss Martian look into this." Batman growled out. Just one more thing to have to do.

But it was all just an ordinary day in the life of a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is a short chapter, but I will march on(by that I mean keep writing this, but updates may be more sporadic)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 10: February 15, 2015**

**Chapter 11: February 18, 2015**

**Chapter 12: February 21, 2015; Corrections at Feb 26,2015**

**Chapter 13: February 26, 2015**


	15. Chapter 15, Deep Cover

**Chapter 15: Deep Cover**

**I'm finally back with this story and...well, this chapter I dare to Reach into the future of the YJ Series…see what I just did there?**

**Anyways, still do not own the rights to create YJ or AC works for a profit, all of this except the very plot and the three OC's are someone else's property.**

**Now, I recently learned that Superman was given a new power, the Super Flare, where he dumps all of the solar radiation he has absorbed in a gigantic explosion at the cost of being human for about 1-2 days. Should I use this? If I do it would be his first time and in a scarcely-yet-populated area, leaving Superman to question himself.**

**Now, I normally won't copy the dialogue directly from either storyline, but here it just fit with a bit of change.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**March 10, Tuesday, 2015: 10:42**

Alshain stood atop the skyscraper observation restaurant overlooking the GBS Tower. Nightwing had assigned him to monitor and try and find incriminating evidence on G. Gordon Godfrey, which was turning out to be a lot more time-consuming and difficult than expected. He had spent the past few days in America—staying in contact with home—with his sister, playing spotter and staking out the **entire building.**

They had turned up no results, as he had evidently swatted the mini-drones disguised as bugs. So, now Alshain had to find a way inside in the day. If that didn't work, tonight the maintenance crew was replacing a cracked window, so if he could time the jump right, he could wing suit inside. Risky and high profile if someone saw him, but it would provide access.

"Well, think I should just walk in and ask for interview?" Alshain asked sarcastically.

"Personally, I still feel as though we ought to just 'suicide' him. Plant evidence of depression and just call it a day, but if we have to find evidence, we might as well just wait until the Cape Canaveral Launch. Ask if we can put you on the answering board."

"That might work." Alshain responded, taking a bite of the steak. "Publicly oust him. Why do so many people listen to him anyway? He is exceptionally bias and only focuses on the faults in the Justice League. As if there was nothing wrong with the justice system already."

* * *

><p><strong>Cape Canaveral<strong>

**March 19, Thursday, 2015: 20:59**

The voice of Carol Ferris broke through the noise of the reporters, "…We are officially at T-Minus one hour and counting. We do have some time for questions, so fire away." Cat Grant of GBS stood in the front, "Yes, Ms…" G Gordon Godfrey strode in front of his fellow reporter. "Godfrey." Carol said in a sardonic voice.

Alshain watched from within the crowd, wearing a suit over his under-suit. His robes and weapons in his suitcase. _Ah yes, the instant way to make enemies…be an asshole to your coworkers _**_AND_**_ the world at the same time_…He thought.

"Miss Ferris, maybe I'm the only one NOT drinking the space cola…" He said, _And maximize douche-osity, NOW!_ Alshain thought to himself. Even Cat looked annoyed, something not many people could make happen, "…but has anyone ever ASKED whether Earth wants more communication with aliens?"

"Our galaxy has billions of planets, yet Earth and Mars are warmed by the same Sun. The Martians aren't aliens, they're our next door neighbors. We ought to get to know them."

"So that's your plan? Borrow a CUP of Martian Sugar while our WORLD IS BEING INVADED!"

"If I may…" Said the deep voice of the Martian Manhunter, "…All the more reason for our worlds to stand together. This satellite represents communication of sister planets. The beginning of an alliance that can protect us all."

"Thank you, Martian Manhunter. On behalf of Ferris Aviation and the Earth-Mars Initiative, we couldn't agree more." J'onn flew upwards after Carol finished.

Godfrey spoke up again, "That's it? No more questions for the mighty MAN **HUNTER**? If that doesn't sound ominous to any decent earthling. And the Kryptonian isn't taking ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL?!"

Alshain chose this moment to speak up, "You presence does not mean that the planet's defense has to be at your beck and call." He watched as the television radical and his cameraman turned on him.

"What's this? The great Justice League, the combined forces of the world's most powerful people, need a boy to speak up for them?"

Alshain was already walking away, having faded into the crowd and changed into his Assassin robes. He was able to break away from the receding crowd and was awaiting Miss Martian and Superboy to pick him up in the Bioship. He wasn't even linked into the mental conversation…not that he really minded…and was listening to Nightwing and Artemis reminisce over Carbine's line.

_"You don't realize the two people on the Team, who are supposed to be the veterans at stealth, can talk this much until you see it._ She said over their closed channel. _And I'm stuck up here on overwatch, but not able to use my rifle in the normal way. Apparently, guns are more lethal than a bow and arrow despite the fact an arrow leaves a much larger wound and is more prone to infecting said wound."_

"I believe you can use your rifle if you do not kill anybody." Alshain said, climbing atop of the hangar.

"_Nope. I'm here waiting to tag any hidden enemies. I wasn't even given a tranquilizer rifle this time. __That's…wait…"_ Alshain waited in suspense as Carbine cut herself off, _"Action just outside the blast wall."_

_Peregrine, we'll be right above you in a few seconds. Get ready to grab the cable._ Miss Martian said, obviously having linked him into their conversation. _We're picking you up quick then Connor is taking over the Bioship and I'm helping L'agaan._

_Come on, Rookie. You're on land with Nightwing._ Said Conner, somewhat bitterly.

Alshain saw a cable drop dow from the sky and started running alongside it. He grabbed hold and lunged as the cable started pulling him up as he ran out of rooftop. He disappeared inside the Bioship entirely.

* * *

><p>Carbine dove off of the platform as a rocket blew the tower's observation platform to dust. She felt herself falling, but was then swiftly tugged to the side as she landed on something hard. M'Gaan had swooped down in order to catch her as she was hurtling towards the ground.<p>

The Bioship flew in low over the beach, dropping Peregrine and Carbine as the vessel flew out oversea and released Miss Martian. Peregrine felt like his namesake, dropping down directly onto one of the Manta Troops, knocking him back and smashing his fists down onto it's helmet, then flipping back as a laser blast seared through his last position. He drew his sword and followed Nightwing as they charged into the group of soldiers.

Alshain span around one of the troopers, smashing his elbow into the neck as he returned to his original position. Slashing his sword to the side, he broke through the defense of another and a quick jab into the throat incapacitated the man.

The missile that broke through the water barely went noticed as the Bioship blasted it out of the sky. Carbine and Artemis systematically eliminated the few gunmen who were shooting at the ship, Nightwing and Peregrine taking the ground forces as they tried to take out the other two heroes.

Suddenly, the troops stopped advancing, stepping aside. The heroes looked to the water as a blonde haired and dark skinned man rose out of the water. The man continued to rise as the Alshain felt the tensity of the situation set in. "We meet again, old friend."

Before Alshain could fully comprehend the situation, Artemis spoke up from behind him with an arrow notched, "Kaldur, it doesn't have to be like this."

"Oh, but it does." He said, deflecting the arrow headed at him with a practiced rushed in behind to confront his former teammate, but was knocked aside as the former Aqualad rushed at Artemis.

The archer-ess swung with her bow, but the turned hero slapped it out of her hands, pushing her spinning away from himself. The green-clad hero stopped herself and met Aqualad's face, her eyes wide.

Alshain saw the blade go through the hero's core and heard Nightwing desperately rush to her side. The Satellite lunched, and the Manta troops started to retreat, but a hail storm of bullets crashed into Aqualad's armor, leaving small dents but nothing more. Aqualad turned around as the new hero charged him, but everyone was knocked back by an explosion.

The fighters looked up into the sky as the flaming debris of the Satellite started it's descent back to earth. The Manta's squadron took this time to fully retreat, dissolving back into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferris Aircraft, Ms. Ferris' office<strong>

**March 19, 23:42**

Carol opened the door to her office and walked to her desk, dropping wearily into her office chair. She thanked herself for remembering to leave the window open, feeling the cool breeze on her neck after the long day. Clean-up was underway and would take a long time, not to mention the billions of dollars the company just lost because of the explosion. She really wished she could go home and see Hal at the moment, but he was on vacation with some friends from up north, so she reached into her 'secret' drawer, intent on having a chocolate fudge, despite doctor's orders.

She realized something wasn't right when she felt her finger was pricked and her bluetooth started to screech and the lights flipped off. She whipped her hand up and threw the thing away as quick as possible, drawing the pistol from under her desk. She spun around as a hand shot forward and striped the upper receiver of her gun from the rest of it. She was pushed back over the desk by a strong leg. She tumbled back and was on her back when he felt a knee in her ribs and a knife at her throat. She looked up and she saw a masked visage, but only saw what she assumed was the jaw, the rest of his face shrouded by the shadows in her sunlight office. She knew enough not to talk.

"The bomb in the Satellite's trajectory system…" The low and artificially rough voice started, "…you could have found it if you didn't rush the timer. Did you not trust us to keep it safe?"

The second of lack of sound let Carol know she could talk, "The rocket was a several billion dollar investment. I chose to push the launch to keep those missiles from getting too close."

"If you could see the missiles, they were already too close. You should have trusted the Justice League and continued with your safety checks. You would have caught the bomb. In fact, you should have already run safety checks. The only reason I'm letting you live is because there weren't any lives on that rocket. And please? A tracker that big isn't going unnoticed."

Carol noticed smoke fill the room as the pressure was lifted off her chest and her tracker in her hand. She quickly pulled herself up and ran to her desk, reaching her hand under the desk and hitting the alarm. She cursed when nothing happened and realized the mystery man must have severed the line.

* * *

><p>Nightwing was in the agreed warehouse, looking at the picture he had taken of the Artemis and himself when he was a freshmen when Aqualad revealed himself, "All is well, old friend?"<p>

"Everything we need in order to get to the Light, yes. But everything else seems to be going downhill. You never said anything about taking La'Gann."

"It will only serve to further my standing with my father, and he will be returned unharmed. I will see to it myself."

"Just like you saw to it yourself that I die?" Said Artemis, revealing herself and Wally from behind one of the pillars.

"I don't like this. There's to much risk."

"Wally, I assure you I will do everything in my power to protect Artemis and The Team. You need not worry."

Wally glared at the two male heroes as Nightwing put the Glamour Charm on Artemis, "Oh, but I do."

* * *

><p><strong>For Alshain's faked voice, imagine Aiden Pierce's from Watch Dogs, but not permanent. Honestly, that guy talked to his sister like that? Come on.<strong>

**Quick question, that may of you may get wrong…What weapon is more dangerous in a close fight, a .45 caliber pistol or a knife, such as a k-bar?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Update Timeline<strong>

**Chapters 1-3: January 4, 2015**

**Chapter 4: January 10, 2015**

**Chapter 5: January 15, 2015**

**Chapter 6: January 19, 2015**

**Chapter 7: January 25, 2015**

**Chapter 8: February 3, 2015**

**Chapter 9: February 10, 2015**

**Chapter 10: February 15, 2015**

**Chapter 11: February 18, 2015**

**Chapter 12: February 21, 2015; Corrections at Feb 26,2015**

**Chapter 13: February 26, 2015**

**Chapter 14: March 3, 2015**

**Chapter 15: March 14, 2015**


End file.
